Twilight Hour
by Alice Whitlock Hale
Summary: Alice disappeared 20 years ago. Jasper has held on this long, but an unexpected turn of events brings her back to him...human. The least blood abstinent Cullen will have to endure his mate being human. How did this happen, what will come of it, and will she ever remember who she was? Switches between Alice and Jasper's POV
1. Unspilling Tears

It's been almost two decades since we last saw her. I cannot help but to think that she is gone forever. Edward is continuously telling me wherever she is, he believes that she would desire for me to move on and be happy. I just turn my head and ignore him. What could happiness possibly be without my only reason for existence? I cannot just forget her. I cannot move on, I cannot let her go, and I quite simply cannot live without her.

I've spent the past two decades wearing a mask for the sake of my family, staying here for them. I was never involved in this idea of family like she was. I did it for her, and while I have grown fond of them all in the past sixty-six years, it is not the same without her. That day. I have lived through many pains in my life, but that morning is engrained in my mind unlike any nightmare I have lived in my one hundred and seventy-four years of life and death.

Alice and I had spent the night in each other's arms as close enough to sleep as we can get, like we had done many nights. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon casting a substantial amount of "sparkles", as Alice called them, around our room. The room was far from necessary; however, it proved perfect for our intimate moments like this. I rolled over to look into the beautiful golden eyes that belong to my lovely wife, only to find that she was not there. I was so wrapped up in my memories of us through-out the years that I hadn't realized that she was gone.

Naively, I had smirked and got up to see where she had wandered off to. She played games such as this one often. Any semblance of amusement I had been experiencing drained away immediately as I walked down stairs to find the worried faces of my family. I directed my growing concern towards Edward. " _What's wrong? Where's Alice?"_ I demanded through thought. All he could do was look down.

"Where is she?" I screamed at my innocent family. I was being surrounded by the emotions of worry, grief, and the most terrifying emotions of all. Loss. The glimmer of hope that I had constantly felt in the presence of my mate was nowhere to be found.

Carlisle stood and walked at a human pace to put his hand on my shoulder. It was an obvious gesture so as to not provoke my boiling aggression. A failed gesture at that. I quickly shrugged him off. "Where is she?" I growled at him, unable to contain my anger and worry over my small, pixie of a wife.

"We do not know son." Carlisle stated in a slow and calm manner.

"What the hell do you mean that you don't know?" my emotional management was lost, my emotions were projected towards my family and mirrored back to myself, amplifying their effect in the process. Emmett let out an uncontrolled growl as he lunged in front of Rosalie in protection. I faintly witnessed Edward do the same for Nessie and Bella.

After ensuring his family's safety, Edward took a small step forward, shaking his head. "I read her mind, Jasper. All that she said was that she had to go." His head dropped to the floor for a second time "I couldn't get to her in time to stop her." he admitted with fear and guilt.

That was my boiling point. I had snapped, lunging at him. It had been such a rash thing that I hadn't given any thought to it. I grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to a near-by wall, southern-vampire-war instincts taking over. "You. Let. Her. Go?" I screamed in his face. Bella dared not to step in.

"Jasper." Carlisle was over to me in a second with his hand yet again on my shoulder. "Please let him go. He said that he could not get to Alice in time. That is enough."

I reluctantly let Edward go. I did not know what to make of it. I didn't know what to make of any of it. She was gone, and no one knew where she was. This was impossible. It had to be.

I blacked out after that and to this day I do not remember the occurrences of the rest of that day. I'm too afraid to ask any members of my family, for I feel that the answer may hold things that I could live without knowing.

It was just this moment that I heard a silent knock on my door, drawing me out of my wallowing and sorrow. From the scent of lilac and vanilla and a hint of cinnamon, I knew it to be Esme.

I dated the entry, put my pen into the journal, and closed it. The journal was Esme's idea. It is supposed to keep a record of my feelings so that I am able to look back over them and witness my progress. I look back over it now and I see no difference within the past two decades.

"Come on in Esme." I spoke no higher than a whisper knowing that she would hear me all the same. I turned in my chair towards the door as she walked in.

"Hello my darling son. I see that you are writing in your journal. Is it helping any?" She asked genuinely interested.

I looked over at the book and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Esme. I…I just don't know how to go on without her. She was…is my everything." I looked down knowing that this next line was going to hurt her most of all.

"For the last 20 years, I have been merely putting on a face for you and everyone else, but I can't do it anymore!" I stood up and threw the leather-bound book across the room. I faintly heard the spine split against the wall as the pages floated to the ground. "It's just not the same without her. I can't go on living like this without her. Not anymore."

I looked up into her eyes knowing full and well I would regret doing so. Sure enough, I was right. Her eyes filled with tears that would never spill. She tried to hide it with every ounce of might that she possessed, trying to no avail.

I closed my own tear-filled eyes and looked away for a second, but then pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry Mom. I truly am, but I cannot be… happy like this. She was my only reason to exist. Other than that," I pulled back slightly to look her into her eyes. "I'm nothing, but a worthless fool."

She opened her mouth in protest, but I stopped her before she could say anything.

"Please understand, Esme that I love you, and Carlisle and everyone else, but I can't hold on anymore. I don't feel that connection anymore. I can't feel her. It feels like she's," I couldn't say it without my voice breaking, but I tried any way. "Dead."


	2. Charades

"Jasper…" Esme's shaking and barely-there voice muttered. "She is still here with us every day. What she has done for you will be in you forever. The improvements you have made in your hunger are evidence of her existence."

I shook my head. I knew what she said to be true. Alice gave me everything, making me into the "man" I am today. I owed everything to her. Her. I owed everything to only her, and without her present in my existence, there was no purpose for me on this Earth. I turned away from Esme and sat back into my desk chair, placing my head in my hand. I used my spare hand to thumb through the pages of my first edition _Human, All Too Human_ by Nietzsche that Alice had gifted to me for our wedding. A bitter irony that the book prosed upon me was not lost in this moment.

"That is a well-loved book of yours no?" she asked gently, crouching down beside me at my desk. I could only nod, more tears impossibly welling in my eyes. "I think you should hold on just a bit longer son. It is a selfish thing of me to ask, I'm aware, but I know that this year is going to be different. You were accepted into Gettysburg College, a famously historic college with involvement in the Civil War. I truly believe that being there, studying philosophy, and becoming reacquainted with your young Major self would be the best thing for your soul."

I had to admit. I too believed what she was saying. I lost that part of myself when Alice left. It could provide a unique opportunity to rebuild myself, and I had promised Alice that one day it would be done. I had never suspected that it would be without her by my side.

"For you Esme." I whispered gazing deeply into her eyes, sending her waves of relief. A gesture that may have been unnecessary, for she took me into a tight embrace faster than I could reciprocate.

"I know that you only stayed with us for her Jasper, but you are a part of this family and we all care greatly for you. Carlisle will be very happy to hear that you'll go. Would you like to tell him yourself? I do think that would be best." She pushed with a bright smile.

I nodded. "Could I have a minute, to process?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'll leave you alone then." She exclaimed gently already on her way out of the door.

I sat in my office, reading through my heavily worn and dogeared book. My notes in the margins proved entertaining. Bereavement of a mate can alter your thoughts and perceptions of everything, philosophy not excluded. The notes seemed overly positive and joyous. I cannot fathom having those type of emotions ever again, but I could be wrong. Perhaps this new degree from a historically important college could prove enlightening. I chuckled out loud at the idea.

The night was rather uneventful. More masquerading around my family ensued as I informed them of my decision to attend college for the first time since her absence. Could Esme actually be right? This charade felt easier tonight.


	3. Pixie

"Hey, Pixie!" Charles shouted across the campus. "You ready for the twilight walk?"

"I told you not to call me that, dick." I reprimanded him. I was already self-conscious about my height and I didn't need a reminder. I met Charles during move-in this year. The STEM house was filled with "nerds" who partied too much, and he was no exception. We lived in the same apartment with two other guys and two other girls, not the most ideal set up.

"You didn't answer the question, bitch." He retorted jokingly. "Are you ready to freeze your ass off in that snow? There's about a foot and a half out there now."

"No…" I growled. Truth be told, I was lying. I'm not sure why, but my body temperature has always been oddly low, so the cold didn't bother me. But the more I can avoid drawing unnecessary attention to myself, the better.

"Don't be worried Ali, I'll keep you warm!" Craig shouted, running out of his room to lift me up into an unnecessarily tight hug.

"You're crushing me! Put me DOWN!" I tried to get out with the little breath I could muster.

"Come on Craig, we're going to be late!" Nicole said while smacking him on the back of the head.

We all walked out of the dorm in a laughing, huddled mess, alcohol in hand. The walk was cold regardless of my temperature, but it definitely did not bother me as much as the others. We were gathered around the steps of Pennsylvania Hall, listening to President JMR giving her final Twilight Hour speech.

"Alice! You're freezing, get off of me!" Sarah yelped as she pushed me away from her.

I stumbled backwards spilling my hot chocolate and vodka all over myself and behind me. It felt like I had hit a concrete wall and when I turned around, I wished I had.

"I'm so sorry, my friends are jerks." I fumbled over my words as I stared up at this Greek God like figure. He hadn't turned around yet, but he didn't need to. He had shoulder length, messy blond hair with a triangular, lean, and muscular frame. It seemed like his legs went on for miles as he towered over me. All of this was nothing compared to when he turned around.

"My apologies…" he trailed off. When he turned to see the offending creature that had smacked into him, he froze almost too still to be human. "Alice?" he whispered leaning closer to me.

"Jasper? I..uh…yeah." Damnit Alice. Get yourself together. This gorgeous specimen of a man and you can't form a coherent sentence? How did he know my name? More importantly, how did I know his?

I shook my head quickly. "I'm sorry. To be honest, my friends and I drank some vodka before coming here… and there was more in this cup…and well now it's all over you…Did I mention I'm sorry?" I tried to change the subject back to my apology so as not to seem weirder than I already am.

By then the other towering statues around him had turned and were looking at me with the same expression of shock. Did I have that much to drink, or were they actually that shocked? Jasper, if that was his name, was the only one who should have that look, he's the one with hot chocolate and vodka all over him.

"We should probably get you cleaned up and get you some more hot chocolate to stay warm." He leaned in to say with a wink as he pulled away. Who was he, how did I know his name, and why did I trust him like I did?


	4. Sleep tight my Darlin'

I had joined the school as a Junior and made it through an entire semester without a slip up, and I had to admit it, Esme was almost right. Reconnecting with who I was, was helping me to remember all the good Alice did in my life. I could say her name in my thoughts without Earth-shattering pain.

I had agreed to come back for another semester of my Junior year, celebrated by none other than the Twilight walk. I'll admit that I hadn't attended any events prior to this moment, but Emmett and Edward had entertaining plans that I wasn't permitted to know or miss. I wish now that I hadn't waited so long.

Emmett and Edward were in the middle of joking about the food getting cold around us, when I felt a thud and warmth on my back. Edward and Emmett both gasped, filled with an impossible amount of fear and shock in their bodies. Did they fear that I'd harm this silly human that bad?

As I turned, I offered an immediate apology to the girl who I had bumped into. The original height I had turned to had been too tall, and as I lowered my gaze to impossible heights, I saw a vision crafted specifically for lost souls. It was her… "Alice?"

She stumbled for words, obviously under the influence of the alcohol that was now soaked into both her and my clothes. I cared very little about this, I only wanted to whisk her away, hold her, keep her safe, and never let her go.

Something was wrong. It seemed like Alice. It smelled like her and resembled her. She wasn't an exact match. This Alice was curvy with shoulder length black curls and green golden hazel eyes. She was obviously human and well nourished, but that was against everything I've known Alice to be.

I didn't mind. I had been raised in a time when curves were a woman's best feature. I had never missed them on Alice's body only because I didn't know what they looked like, but this Alice was even more breathtaking that my Alice. Was she still MY Alice?

Wait…Did she say my name? She looked around at Emmett and Edward, no doubt they were still staring at her. It came to my attention that I was too.

"We should probably get you cleaned up and get you some more hot chocolate to stay warm." I couldn't help but being a little playful. Having her back in front of me for the first time in twenty years was bringing forth mixed emotions of happiness, lust, love…and hope.

She nodded and held out her hand. She obviously didn't understand the irony of her actions, but for the second time in my life I took her hand without stopping to think about what I was doing. I could see the guys she was standing with staring at me, but I glowered at them as I walked her towards my apartment. I had a strong desire to rip their heads off for looking at her like that.

"I'm s..s..sorry" she stammered, the alcohol taking a greater hold on her consciousness.

We made it to my apartment and as I reached to get my key, Alice started to sway. I raised her into my arms with one swift motion, grabbing my keys at the same time. She was intoxicated enough that I didn't mind using my immortal strength and speed to do so.

I carried her to my room effortlessly and lowered her onto my bed. What a sight it was. I was filled with conflicting emotions once again but maintained my composure. I reminded myself of the task at hand, fresh clothing. I knew that anything I supplied her would dwarf her body even more, so I chose the smallest hoodie I owned. I brought it to her praying for some semblance of consciousness.

My prayers were answered for the second time that night. She drunkenly snatched my hoodie with an incoherently mumbled appreciation. I stepped out of the room to let her change while I brewed a cup of hot tea that Nessie kept stocked at the apartment for her visits.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. After several moments of silence, I entered to see her curled into a tiny ball on my pillows with my comforter drawn tightly under her chin. I set the tea on the nightstand and stroked her hair unconsciously. She nuzzled into my touch and I was surprised to feel her temperature not as warm as a human's normally is. What was she? Whatever happened to her was no matter right now. I had my Alice back. I smiled to myself feeling a heavy depression lifting with every breath she drew.

"Sleep tight my darlin'." I whispered in her ear while kissing her forehead. All inappropriate behavior for someone she didn't know, but I simply could not resist this once.


	5. In the Still of the Night

I was stumbling along with Jasper. I had no idea where we were going, but I was honestly too drunk to care. I found myself trusting him. I know I've seen him before. In those stupid visions of mine. He has been a reoccurring theme in them. I didn't realize it at first because it was too good to be true, but it's him.

I feel that twirling feeling you get when you've had too much to drink, and then it was like a scene from _Alice in Wonderland_. I swirled into the blackness of unconsciousness and then suddenly I was in a field, twirling, dancing, and laughing. Although there was no music, there seemed to be a rhythm to my dancing.

I try to focus more on the details around me, and I start to hear a silent humming. It takes me a while to understand what it was. After a while I heard the beautiful sound of a guitar, and an angel's voice. After I listened and danced, I recognized the song.

It was The Five Satin's "In the Still of the Night", and it wasn't just any angel's voice. It was Jasper's. A beautiful country rendition of the song that I didn't know I knew.

He was sitting on the ground with a guitar in his hand, with his long legs stretched out in front of him. His voice was as clear as a bell and as soft as a freshly blossomed rose petal.

As he played and sung the song, I danced in circles, round and round.

When the song finished, he laid down his guitar, and came to me. He laid his hands on my hips to stop me from spinning, turned me around so that I was facing away from him, and he kissed the tip of my ear, and worked his way down to my neck.

"I love you, Alice Whitlock." He whispered into the nape of my neck.

"I love you to Jasper." I couldn't figure out what was happening. Ten seconds ago we were walking somewhere on campus, and now we were in this beautiful clearing somewhere.

I looked out into the field to try to see where we were, and I saw a mirror. Somehow, I could see into it crystal clear, although it was about one-hundred feet away. What I saw in the mirror was weird at first, but then shocking.

It was Jasper with the most beautiful woman in the world. She had a small and petite body, perfect ivory skin, and a head of little black spikes. She resembled a malnourished me. What she also had was a violent shade of red for her eyes. I jumped back into Jasper's body upon seeing this. The girl in the mirror mimicked my actions.

Who was she?

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked me with a concerned voice.

As he looked at me, he looked at the woman in the mirror.

Was it possible? Could it have been me in that mirror? What happened to my eyes? Why do I look like that?

"Alice?" He turned me back around and tilted my head back so that I was looking into his eyes.

I couldn't help, but smile. He was so perfect and gentle.

He smiled back and kissed my lips lightly, but meaningfully.

I reached my hands up to tangle them into his hair, as he pulled me closer to him, lifted me up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he laid me down on my back on the ground.

I loved being this close to him.

I opened my eyes when he stopped kissing me. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin'?" I heard a strange voice answer. The voice sounded distant, but as it rung in my head, it started to get closer.

I opened my eyes, and suddenly I wasn't in that field anymore. I was in the farthest place from there.

It had been a dream. All of it?

" _Of course it was a dream! Jasper would never fall for an ugly little girl like you_ _! I_ yelled at myself internally.

The room that I was in looked like a high-class apartment. Certainly, one that is not found immediately on campus.

It was a while before I realized that I was not alone. I looked to my right, and saw Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at me with concerned eyes.

"You called me Darlin'?"

Oh god. I had called him? How was I to explain that? I quickly thought of something.

I shook my head. "Where am I?"

He laughed a light and whole-hearted laugh. That was a sound I could easily get used to. I loved everything about him, yet I knew nothing about him. "Do you remember anything about the Twilight Walk last night?"

I shook my head again, realizing that it was a bad idea, because I felt slightly lightheaded. "I only remember bits and pieces. I'm sorry about spilling my drink on you… Did… Did you change me?"

He shook his head at me this time. "There is nothing for you to be apologizing little miss." He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile. "And no, that would be something you thankfully managed to do for yourself. I am sorry that I didn't have a pair of pants that came close to fitting Alice."

I was never overly fond of my name, but boy was I know when it came out of his mouth with that southern drawl. "Oh…" I said looking down at my sorry state of being. "I'm sorry…I'm a mess, clearly."

"Alice, you are the furthest thing from a mess. You must be hungry. What are your plans for today darlin'?" he asked.

I thought I was going to melt at that god forsaken word. I'm glad I am flushed from being out in the cold last night, or else I would have a horrendous blush. "Actually? Nothing." I giggled in response.

"Would you mind if I took you for a breakfast date? Get something back into your system other than hot chocolate and vodka?" he joked

I looked up at him and for the first time, I realized that I was really hungry.

I nodded, and he motioned for me to follow him.

As I got up, I looked around the room again. There was a guitar in one corner. Not just any guitar, but the guitar from my dream.

How did I know about that guitar? I hadn't been awake when Jasper….I hadn't realized until then how I had gotten to the room. Had Jasper carried me? And how far?

All of the questions had to wait, for I was surely starving. How much did I drink last night? No wonder why I felt like crap.

Jasper had washed my leggings from the night before so I put those on under his hoodie. I went to the bathroom to assess the damage. I looked and felt better than I deserved. I ran a comb through my tangled curls and put them into a pony tail. When I walked out of the bathroom, jasper smirked at me with hat damned crooked smile. That would truly never get old.

"You ready darlin'?" I shook my head. "What?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"You know what you're doing and I don't appreciate it this early in the morning mister…" I was only just now coming to the realization that I didn't know his last name, or maybe even his first name. "Whitlock?" I asked, referring to the name I heard in my dream or vision or whatever that was.

His face lit up with even more amusement.

"Well, it's Hale. But Whitlock is my real last name, before I was adopted." He admitted.

"I'm so sorry…Gosh. Can we start over?" I asked sheepishly holding out my hand.

He shook his head with a laugh and took my hand to his mouth, gently kissing my knuckles. "I'm Jasper Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you darlin'." He laid on the accent heavily and I almost melted.

"I'm Alice. I have had a lot of last names being bounced around foster homes and don't currently have a preferred one." I stated matter-of-factly. "So, I'll make one up." I thought about a good last name to pick. Something that felt natural. "Brandon. Alice Brandon."

Jasper looked at the ground, smiled, and laughed. "Alright then Miss Brandon. What would you care for for breakfast?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Hale." I smiled brightly and took his arm, guiding him to the dining hall.

"We don't have to stay on campus you know Darlin'."

"Oh, I know. We're going to go off campus for dinner tonight, so I can get all dressed up and actually make a good first impression on you." I sung while skipping along.

"You know, I would have bet money last night that there would have been no skipping from you today." He joked.

"Oh, my dear Jasper. Never bet against me." I looked back and winked at him as we entered the dining hall.


	6. An Angel's Voice

Emmet and Edward had followed Alice and I to the apartment. I would never pretend not to know why, and I would be telling a lie if I said that her blood didn't sing to me. My previous life had trained me for the opposite of my current situation. I would have spotted the drunkenly girl, given her a charming and dangerous smile, taken her hand gently, and led her to a dark…Edward kicked the back of my leg at that thought. I looked at him gratefully and lowered my gaze to my feet.

"You won't hurt her Jasper." Edward stated. I wasn't sure if it was a promise or a threat. I'm not entirely sure which I would have preferred.

"I know." I let out as barely a whisper. Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder as we arrived at the door to our luxury apartment. I was more than content staying on campus, but Esme had refused. She would never dream of such a situation. It was fully furnished in white and silver. Edward enjoyed the gift of a grand piano in the foyer of the apartment while Emmett had simpler gratitudes for the deluxe entertainment system.

Just then Alice had swayed and fallen gracefully into my arms. I unlocked the door and carried her to my room. After dressing her and placing a cup of tea on the nightstand, I met my adopted brothers in the living room. Emmett's eyes were black with worry.

"I know what I'm doing." I declared.

"Do you?" Emmett shouted rising from his place on the couch. "Because we've already lost the little pixie once and I won't let it happen again."

"And you believe that Jasper would?" Edward defended me.

I only shook my head in disbelief, lowering myself into the closest chair. Emotions were swirling and spiraling in the tense atmosphere. I could not determine their origin, be it from me or my protective brothers. I was grateful for their concern for her, but it provoked a deep primal aggression and jealousy.

"We need to tell Carlisle. We need to know what happened to her so we can assess her danger." Edward thought aloud. I agreed, but I was not prepared to share her yet. I looked to Edward to share this thought. He nodded and motioned for Emmett to follow him out of the apartment.

"I'll tell him. I just want a day to selfishly rejoice in her return. To assess my level of restraint I have. To find out what she knows…She said my name." I looked to them with venom glistening in my eyes. "It's her…I know it is, but she looks so different.

"Yeah, she's hot now." Emmett joked, but I was ready to share in those types of comments. I glared at him, the color draining from my eyes and venom spilling into my mouth. I could feel my self starting to shake when Emmett threw his hands up in defense and left the apartment.

In the distance I heard him say "Just remember Jasper. Sex while your partner is asleep, is considered rape." Followed by a thud that belonged to Edward's hand smacking him.

I needed a distraction. I needed to see her. I needed to know she was safe under my protection.

I walked into my room quietly so as not to rouse her. She looked peaceful and…cute. I could no longer suppress the chuckle rising in my throat. Alice sleeping was never something I had the fortune to witness. Emmett and I had chastised and ridiculed Edward for watching Bella sleep. I now understand.

I sat in the chair in the corner of the room. I had grabbed my guitar on the way to the chair and now sat thinking of what to play. I strummed a few random cords, and then the perfect song came into my head. I started to play the chorus to Only you by The Platters, very lightly so not to wake up Alice.

I loved having her in our bed again. I loved being able to say our again, but perhaps that was too presumptuous. I was acting under the assumption that she would just remember, and we would slip back into our perfect piece of forever, but I got the impression that that was not going to happen any time soon at least.

As I finished the song, I quickly thought of another and another and another. I played all night long. I played _In the Still of the Night_ as my last song. It had been our wedding song in '56 and had never lost its appeal to me. Alice hand picked it for Edward to play a variation of on the piano as she walked down the aisle. More venom began to pool in my eyes. How beautiful she looked that day, and every day after that carrying my name. A southern tradition not lost to time with me; one of many.

I finished the song and sat the guitar back in the corner of the room. It had been so long since I had played. I only played for Alice. As a matter of fact, there were a lot of things that I only did for Alice.

"Jasper?" I heard her call me name.

I couldn't help it. I ran as fast as I could to her side, using every ounce of venom in my body to spring each leg forward with an impossible speed. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to tell me what she wanted. She wasn't responding. Was she still asleep? Was she dreaming about me?

I smiled down at the thought. I felt like a little kid again. I felt like a little boy with a crush on his best friend's older sister. It was different though. It was defiantly more than just a crush. It was true love. It was my soul mate.

I looked down and played with my wedding ring on my left hand. I couldn't dare take it off. It represented more than just that winter day in 1956 to me. It represented all of the hope that Alice instilled in my heart and my "soul" that she believed me to still have.

She started to turn. She sat up slightly not realizing that I was there. I felt her disappointment. What had she been dreaming about? I wish I hadn't sent Edward out so that I could ask this favor of him.

She looked around the room first, and then to her right, towards me.

Her eyes shone bright yet still weary with sleep and quite possibly a hangover. It was no matter. She remained impossibly glorious and…perfect. I smiled brighter than I had in a long time. Only a brightness that Alice herself could instill upon my face


	7. Vision Vixen

I had shoveled breakfast into my face faster than appropriate. A night of drinking always did this to me. We finished our breakfast with light conversation in the sparse time between my bites. Jasper must have eaten before I woke up, he barely touched his cereal. I thanked him for taking care of me last night and reaffirmed our plans for tonight.

Why did he take care of me like that? Why does he give me those intense looks, not that I mind? If I could get away with staring at him all day, I would.

He walked me to my own apartment on campus and gently kissed my hand before turning and leaving. As he was walking away, I could feel that feeling coming over me. _Oh no, not now…Not now you idiot!_ I chastised myself internally. A Vision.

Whenever I have a vision, I've been told that I get a vacant look in my eyes. A look that betrays my deepest darkest secret. A look that told anyone who knew that I was seeing something very different from the mundane world surrounded us. But it isn't just a vision or flash of something to me. It is something every bit as real in its own way. Something that is coming, something that would happen soon.

I felt a hand on my elbow as I braced myself against the doorframe. I hoped and prayed that it was the hand on one of my roommates and that Jasper was missing the spectacular affair playing out behind him.

I was looking into a mirror. My face was adorned with a purple and grey smoky eye with a delicate and sharp winged liner. My body sported a high-collared, purple, velvet, and skin-tight dress with a pair of black thigh-high boots. There was a knock at the door behind me, and when I opened it Jasper was standing there holding a gorgeous black and purple orchid. He was dressed in a pressed white dress shirt with dress pants that were perfectly pleated and perhaps too snug around his upper thighs and his…

Just then my sight faded to black again before releasing me from its grip. I shook my head, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy.

"Are you alright Ali?" Jasper inquired. Gosh, it was his hand. That's it, I can never recover from this and he will run away screaming…Did he call me Ali?

"I, uh…Yeah, I'm sorry." I blushed. No one had ever called me by a nickname, but I didn't mind it coming from his perfectly carved lips. _Alright Alice, it's time to get your shit together and become a flirty vixen again._

"There's no need Darlin'. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Perhaps you'll avoid those hot chocolates and vodka from now on, or at least for a while." He chuckled. I was grateful for his remark. How could I have found a man so perfect? And could I keep him?

We exchanged goodbyes once again and I began my day long process of prepping for tonight with Nicole. He was effortlessly perfect, and I had to try my damnedest to achieve a similar appearance if we were to go out into actual public. My look for the night was obviously going to be from my vision, it was too perfect not to.

Four fifty-eight. I better make sure everything is in order for his arrival at five. I employed Sarah to light a few candles, Craig to put on some light music, and Nicole to spray my curls with a can and a half of hairspray. Just then I looked into the mirror and had that oh so familiar feeling of déjà vu; a knock at the door.

I skipped over to the door, knowing full and well what troubles I was about to get myself into. My vision yet again didn't disappoint. He was a dream, even more so. It took everything inside of me to avert my gaze anywhere but on those perfectly tailored trousers. I chose to acknowledge the gorgeous flower.

"That's lovely Jasper. Where ever did you find such a rare beauty in a town as dead as this one?"

"Doing so seems to be a talent of mine recently." He winked as he handed me the flower. "It seems I chose the perfect colors for tonight."

"Indeed so." I smiled, feeling a blush rise just beneath the layer of makeup on my pale skin. Jasper seemed to shift uncomfortably in the doorway. "Let me go set this in my room and then we can go, okay?"

He nodded, and I sashayed towards my room, trying to draw attention away from my childish blush and to my swaying hips. My figure was both a blessing and a curse sometimes.


	8. Blood Lust

Alice and I were to go on a date tonight. I must admit, I am more nervous now than I have ever been on any of our dates. Loving Alice has always been beyond as easy as breathing. It remains just so. Loving Alice and interacting with her while her heart is pumping a vital life supply rapidly…That will take some practice and preparation.

I hunted in a near by forest to pass the time and fuel up for being in close proximity to her again. I elected to go alone for a better chance at concentration. Edward and Emmett especially tend to make the trip about games and sport. Something that was not needed or appreciated at this very instance.

I arrived back at the apartment, that included a back entrance connecting to the woods, for which I was immensely grateful. The sun had started to peak through the heavy overcast but was forecasted to disappear back into the darkness in time for our date. I tried to contain my excitement, but a smile crept across my face. The warmth of the sun on my skin reminded me of her. The feeling of joy and happiness. Something I had missed for a very long time.

I spent the remainder of my time pressing my clothes to perfection. I knew how important this was to Alice in her past…life? It was so prominent in her then, I found it hard to imagine that it was not still. I traveled into Frederick to find the flower store Edward had mentioned in his ramblings about his and Bella's tenth anniversary.

I chose from the case of the rarest and most expensive flowers. Money was of no concern, I only wanted a unique flower that reminded me of her. I smiled at the black and purple orchid. It had been a flower she loved immensely, and a color scheme that matched her perfectly. I exchanged several large bills for the flower and cradled it gently back to the car.

When I arrived back in Gettysburg, it was time to pick up Alice. I glanced in the mirror once more, adjusting my collar so as to hide as many of my scars as I could. Alice was always particularly fond of them, but I couldn't imagine she would understand and feel the same now.

I walked back to the garage and chose my silver Lotus Esprit. Rosalie had gifted it to me for the holidays this year. I was convinced it was not of any love for me, but of her love for intricate sports cars. Me being the only member of the family without one, was an excuse enough for her impulsivity. The car seemed an appropriate choice for tonight, as I was taking Alice for a rather extravagant night.

I arrived at her apartment and could only remember what happened earlier. It seemed as though she were having a vision. I knew that she had had them in her previous human life. Could it be possible that that trait has yet again carried over?

I knocked firmly on their door. There was silver streamers and confetti still decorating the hall from what I suspected to be New Year's celebrations. It seemed as if her roommates were avid partiers. I would have to watch their behavior around her and ensure her safety.

When she opened the doors, my unnecessary breath hitched in my chest. If my heart still beat with a purpose, it surely would have skipped several beats. Her outfit of choice matched the flower perfectly. Of course it had, that must have been her vision. Even in humanity, I lack the element of surprise in this relationship as always.

As I examined her closely, I issued a genuine compliment. I was in awe of her appearance, but the compliment was a mistake. A surge of blood immediately rushed to her face. I shifted in my position, venom flooding into my mouth at an alarming rate. She informed me that she would place the flower into her room and I could not have been more grateful.

I took the moment to turn around and regulate my thirst again. In that moment, I was impossibly grateful for my solo hunting excursion. It was necessary. Dealing with the thoughts of warm blood flowing just under her skin, so easily accessible…I grabbed the door frame a little too hard in that moment. It splintered into my hand. I dumped the remnants onto the floor and smoothed the indentations of my fingers out so as not to leave any noticeable evidence.

Just then she returned, closed the door behind her, and offered me her hand. I took it without hesitation and tucked it in the crook of my arm. How easy it was to fall back into old habits with her.

"Where are we off too may I ask?" She inquired. That was a relief. At least this aspect of the night would remain a surprise.


	9. Deal

The night has been incredible. I had not expected such an expensive car to be parked outside of my apartment but was filled with both joy and excitement to be able to ride in it. There was nothing in the world like seeing the hottest man open the passenger door of a luxury sports car for you. Him stating "After you Darlin'." in a heavy southern accent was simply icing on an already melted ice cream cake.

We drove out of town to a high-end restaurant, followed by a movie in an incredibly over the top theatre. I had no idea that Jasper was from money, but it was impossible for him not to be at this point. He must have dropped $1,000 dollars by the time we finished a nighttime horse and carriage ride in the snow through the Gettysburg Battlefield. He gently stroked the face of the horse and handed the driver a hefty tip before taking my hand.

"What would you say Miss Alice, if I asked you to come meet my family?"

I laughed, caught off guard. "I would love to meet them, at some point I would suppose. Especially if we have more nights like tonight."

"That is a relief to hear, because the are expecting us in the next twenty minutes."

My mouth dropped, and I stopped in my tracks on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, what?"

"They are looking forward to meeting you. My brothers Emmett and Edward especially in a more official capacity."

I thought to myself. What could he have possibly meant? It just then had dawned on me. They were there when I spilled my drink on Jasper. I wanted to run away and hide, but I made a promise to myself to become my lost vixen self.

"Fine. Only if I can drive." I smiled, satisfied that he would quickly change his mind and offer to take me home.

"Deal." He laughed while tossing me the keys.

I grabbed the keys out of the air, still in shock. How much money could his family have if he willingly handed his keys over to an almost stranger?


	10. We've Been Through This Before

"You need to tell Carlisle." Edward demanded over the phone. Alice had requested a few moments to herself after dinner to freshen up in the bathroom. The restaurant had been of satisfactory; perfectly elegant. I had several more surprises planned for the night. It was not often that I had the opportunity to surprise my darlin' Alice and I was not about to pass any of it up.

Of the planned surprises, I intended to bring her to meet the rest of my family. The sooner that we got over that part, the better. I was convinced that if the family knew of her re-existence, they would be better at keeping me in line. I could not afford another potential slip like the one tonight.

"I will call him after we end our conversation, brother." I exclaimed back into the phone. "I intend to bring her to the house tonight, please ensure that everyone is well fed."

"Are you mad, Jasper?"

"I'm afraid I might be. It seems every time Alice partakes in the eating or drinking of an oddly labeled crumpet or vile, my world falls further down the rabbit hole as well. We're all mad here, I'm afraid." Edward let out a nervous laugh at the reference. I was trying to make light of the situation. I was not overly fond of being under a microscope with my family, but perhaps it was the best way to ensure her survival.

"Fine." Edward sighed. "It'll be a relief to Emmett. He's been as giddy and impatient as Alice was with Bella."

It was my turn to let out a nervous laugh. I quickly issued my gratitude and hung up the phone. I was genuinely fearful of calling Carlisle. This was an official step towards having her back in my afterlife. There was no turning back from exposing her to the family, as was witnessed with Edward and his mate's first encounters.

Meeting the family set into motion the most dangerous of events for her. The sooner that was eliminated, the better for her safety. I was not going to fight this, not like my brother. That only resulted in harm for the both of them. I also doubt that I could survive a day without seeing her or being in the position to protect her.

"Is everything alright Jasper?" Carlisle answered the phone with immense tension. "Edward has instructed us to all hunt, shall I have Esme prepare the evacuation plans?"

I laughed at this. "No father, there is no need for that. Quite the opposite in fact. It's her Carlisle. It's Alice." I said with joy and happiness radiating in my voice.

"I'm sorry son, I don't understand. What's Alice."

"I found her. I believe it to be her anyway. She recalled my name upon first meeting me, I believe she has visions still, and she resembles a better nourished Alice." I heard a gasp that seemed to be Esme's.

"Oh my." Carlisle let out. "I'll prepare the family while Esme prepares the house. Her and I returned from our hunt several hours ago. This is an extraordinary turn of events my son. But I'm afraid I don't quite understand the need for hunting."

I took a breath, preparing myself to admit the most complicated aspect of my true love's return. A fact that kept me from experiencing the full gratefulness of it. "She's human Carlisle. I don't know how or why, but it's true."

"Well that does complicate things for us now doesn't it. Well discuss it more when you come home. Thank you for preparing us for this. The family will need several hours to prepare. I will wire you several hundred more. Do take her on a carriage ride in the snow but be sure to dress her warm I suppose." He said with a laugh. "And Jasper? This is something that we've been through before. We will make it work, I'm sure of it." He reassured.

I was never extremely close with my adoptive family like Alice, but in this moment it felt necessary. The comfort that Carlisle provided, I was very grateful for. I hadn't experienced that much in my human life. My father was killed when I was young, and I was the man of the house. The one providing such comfort. My one regret of leaving for the war, my mother and two young sisters lost that after Maria.

"Thank you father, I will see you soon." I hung up the phone just as Alice returned from the powder room. She always did have impeccable timing.

"Anyone I know?" she inquired curiously. I shook my head.

"Just my family checking in on me." I informed her, holding out my arm for her to take. I would take her to the nearby outlets to purchase some warmer clothing before taking Carlisle up on his offer. I did always enjoy seeing her face brighten upon entering a shopping center. I would tell her of the later plans after the ride so as not to spoil the night.


	11. Reunion

I unlocked the car and Jasper rushed in front of me to open the door. The amount of chivalry this man had showed me in the short time we've known each other was more than I had experienced in a life time or even a past one too. It was impossible to not fall for him, if I hadn't already felt an odd supernatural attraction to him. It was as if we were made from the same dust and stars.

"You know this all isn't necessary. You've already swept me off my feet time after time again." I explain to him.

He lowered his head "My apologies ma'am. But I do believe I have yet to actually do so." He offered as he swept me into his arms, spinning in a circle. "There, now I have quite literally done so." He smiled a dazzling crooked smile. A signature of his that I have become accustomed to quickly.

I let out a gently laugh and boldly gave him a peck on the cheek before he placed me down. He placed one of his hands on my jaw. It was so cold, even through his warm gloves.

"Well then," I whispered as he gazed heavily into my eyes. This was all moving so fast that I panicked and changed the subject. "I believe I can still open doors for myself."

I skipped over to his car and pulled on the handle. It wasn't opening as I had expected it to. It was certainly putting a dent in this sexy and confident persona.

Jasper let out a deep chuckle. "It's a butterfly door I'm afraid, my sister insisted."

"Oh." I mumbled as I readjusted my grip. I had quite obviously never had experience with such expensive cars. My new grip hadn't helped much…it was a lot heavier than I had initially anticipated. Something I probably could have managed if it wasn't for my height deficit. Jasper was standing next to me with his hands tucked behind his back, amusement glistening in his eyes.

"May I?" He offered gently. I nodded and stepped back, fighting the urge to runaway crying. On some miracle, he was still willing to allow me to drive. He stepped back holding his hand out to help me down into the very low seat. I was suddenly regretting the very short choice of dress.

He politely averted his eyes and shut the door after I had buckled my seat belt. He let out another amused bark as he was getting in the passenger side to see that I had slid the seat as close to the steering wheel as it had allowed. I was still having trouble reaching the peddles, so I settled for sitting up in the seat. The car was already a death trap, death by airbag deployment was probably the least horrible thing that could occur.

"You ready." I asked after finally getting acquainted with the complex controls and buttons.

He simply nodded.

"Good." I smiled smugly trying to re-ascertain my air of calm and confident.

He easily directed me towards his family home. I had to admit that I could really get used to controlling such a powerful thing. I may have been a little reckless at times with my speed and maneuvers in the passing lanes.

"The turnoff is up here on the right." He pointed out with a smile growing on his face. Was it just me or did it seem that he was really enjoying himself?

I turned off onto a dirt road that seemed to stretch for a mile. It was a long time until we finally reached a clearing in the trees. I was surprised at how well the car, and I for that matter, were navigating the terrain. Jasper pressed a button on the screen of the dash and the garage opened easily. I saw an open spot, in a very large car filled with very expensive cars, and carefully and painstakingly slow pulled into it.

As I turned the car off and unbuckled my seat belt, Jasper was already at my door opening it for me. He offered me his hand as I swung my legs carefully out of the car. I took a moment to put my heels back on, still holding his hand. I couldn't bring myself to let go, his touch was like an absolute drug to me.

"I have to admit. I think I enjoyed that a bit too much."

"That's good to hear, Ali. I think I'd be lying if I didn't say the same." He offered as I gracefully stood from the low car. It was odd to be standing so tall after riding so low for so long.

I took a moment to look around at all the cars. They were all beautiful and seemed to each have a very different personality. I saw in the corner a barbie pink set of mechanic overalls. I could only assume that they belonged to the sister Jasper said insisted on the doors. I had no choice but to smile. I think that we'd get along really well.

I also noticed a car all the way in the back of the garage covered with a tarp. It seemed to be a very small and fast car like Jasper's. Under the cover I could see yellow peeking out from under it.

I figured that it was covered for a reason and looked away. I took a deep breath in and bent down to check my reflection in the mirror. I could feel Jasper's eyes on my and I tried to make my actions as attractive as possible. When I stood back up straight and met Jasper's gaze and offered him a quick wink.

"Everything's still where I put it. Shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." He offered me his arm as he led us to the door connecting to the house.

As he turned the knob, I felt my breath hitch in my chest. The door led into a hallway that was adorned with what appeared to be authentic Italian renaissance paintings and marble sculptures.

"Esme insists on only the finest. She says that a well cultured interior makes for better conversation and family."

"Wow. I think I'd have to agree." I spun around in the hall, absorbing all of the décor. "There's some really smart choices for this space." I ran my hand over one of the flowers in an intricate vase. I'd like to think I had a good eye for detail, but this Esme seemed like a force to be reckoned with.

"Esme, our mother…She has sev…a degree in interior design. She works from home with her clients and like to showcase us as sort of a model." Jasper explained.

"I'll have to make sure to compliment her on it then. Not that I wasn't already intending to." I issued with a nervous laugh. I was starting to get the impression that this money that Jasper was from was old and well established.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I heard radiating down the opposite end of the hallway. I quickly turned around to see a beautiful woman. She had light caramel curls that bounced around her shoulders. She had the same pale, beautiful features as Jasper. Her gentle heart-shaped face inspired thoughts of ingenues of the silent-movie era. Her frame was small and slender. Certainly, more gentle as compared to the sharp lines in Jasper's muscular body.

I instantly felt drawn to her. I had never had a real mother, and Esme offered that with her warm hug.

"Jasper, where have you been hiding her. She's gorgeous." Her voice rang like wind-chimes, impossibly soft.

"I'm Alice. You have such a beautiful home, I can feel all the love and hard work you put into procuring all these fantastic pieces. Especially the Caravaggio."

Her face lit up. "A true appreciation!" She hugged me yet again. Though her skin was cold, much like Jasper's, her hug inspired warm sparks in my heart that radiated throughout my body. It was an addicting feeling. "Leave it to my son Jasper to attract such an intelligent beauty." Her eyes met Jasper's with what seemed like tears. She brought him in for a hug too. There was so much love in this family, and I had only met one of its members. She whispered something to him, and I strained to hear it to no avail.

"Come! You must meat the others. They're waiting just in the other room." She grabbed my hand and gently guided me in the direction of what I assumed to be the living room. We passed a room with a grand marble archway around it. The click of my heels entered the room and echoed loudly. There was a brilliant grand piano, with an impossible shine, in the middle of the room. Next to it was a Victorian fainting couch that was also in impossible condition. The fabric seemed original but must have been reupholstered by a professional.

We entered into the living room. It was brightly lit and surrounded in wall to wall glass. There were three tiered chandeliers that adorned the vaulted ceilings and a spiraled staircase in the far corner of the room. I could see yet another marbled entrance to the same music room. None of these details are what drew my attention. It was the seven god-like figures that were scattered around the room.

There was a man who stood closest to the door with an outstretched arm for Esme. I could only assume this to be Jasper's father. The man, much like the rest of them, had the appearance of a model. His collar-length blond hair fell gently in slight waves. He was tall but was shorter than the rest of the men. His pale blue silk dress shirt moved easily over his well-toned figure. His appearance was adorned with gentle eyes like Esme. They both seemed impossibly young. The family certainly had great genetics. I suddenly felt very self-conscious about my slim but curvy figure.

"Welcome Alice, I'm Carlisle. I believe you've met my wife Esme, this is our family." He offered with a sincere smile.

Just then a girl with blinding bronze ringlets, that fell just past her waist, ran up to me with a dimpled smile, quickly bringing me into a hug. "Aun…Alice!" She stuttered barely noticeable. She pulled back still holding my shoulders. "I'm Renesmee, but that's a mouthful, so just call me Nessie." She seemed different than the rest. She had high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose, a strong jawline, and full lips. But her features all had a light pink flush and pale lavender eyelids adorning chocolate colored eyes.

She stood next to me and ushered me to a couple sitting on the couch.

"This is Edward and Bella." She sang. Her voice was different as well. Not like wind-chimes like the others, but more like a gentle wind.

The girl rose from her place next to what seemed to be her…boyfriend? They all seemed to be paired, aside from Nessie. They all looked similar, but not enough to be related. Perhaps they were adopted, or some were just visiting members of the family. I was sure to find an explanation before the end of the night.

"Hi Alice." Bella welcomed gently. She was calm and more…human, than the rest of them. She was the exact opposite of me, dressed down boyishly. I didn't mind it, it suited her. She had long, straight, dark brown hair with an envious widow's peak. Her eyes were a bright amber like the others too. She much resembled Nessie; it wasn't like a sister, but more a twin.

Edward let out a surprising giggle. With my attention drawn to him, he took the opportunity to greet me. "We were starting to think that you were too embarrassed to show your face again." He joked. I blushed, that drunken night was not my best first impression.

"I just wanted to apologize to you and…" I looked over to the burly brother realizing I hadn't been told his name. I thought to myself trying to guess what it could have been. It was an odd feeling, much like when I met Jasper. I felt that I knew his name but didn't know how. "Emmett?" it was an odd name that certainly fit him, he smiled insinuating I was correct. He was by far the tallest of the family. He stood a good two feet over me. He was very muscular and handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black. His features gave him a childish look not often seen in a grown man.

"Don't mention it pixie. I'm a burn from hot chocolate and vodka isn't the worst burn a girl could give to a guy." He let out a howling belly laugh. Esme who was standing close to him, slapped his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. This family seemed like one I could fit right into. There was a blonde hiding behind Emmett who had yet to introduce herself. I wondered if it was her or Bella who was the mechanic. Nessie seemed too girlish to be the one, but Bella also didn't seem like the type to have Barbie overalls.

"Rose?" Esme soothingly addressed her.

Just then the girl stepped out from Emmett and slowly walked up to me.

"Alice." She let out as she pulled me in for an impeccably strong embrace. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that we had known each other for decades. She was hugging me like you would hug someone you thought you had lost. The family was so accepting of me that I was a bit taken aback. She took a slow breath in and pulled away unwillingly. She was the obviously gorgeous type and looked as if she could be related to Jasper. She was tall and statuesque with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long wavy blond hair that fells halfway down to the middle of her back in a color that perfectly suited her topaz eyes. A common theme I noticed in the family. It was eerie.

"I'm sorry." She offered. "I'm just so happy to finally see Jasper happy again. I'm Rosalie, Jasper's sister."

"Carlisle and I adopted Jasper and Rosalie after their parents, my sister and brother-in-law, were in a fatal accident. The Edward and Emmett are adopted as well." Esme explained.

"And I'm Edward's fiancé. Renesmee is my sister." Bella interjected.

"That answers a significant amount of my questions." I laughed

Carlisle smiled. "Jasper, where are the manners that your mother has taught you?" Carlisle teased. "Alice, won't you please have a seat." He pulled up an ivory overstuffed yet elegant chair with a wide and high back.

I thanked him and sank into the perfect chair, looking to Jasper to ensure he was still here. This was all so surreal. I couldn't believe that any of it was actually happening.

"So Alice, won't you tell us about yourself?" Esme sat down in a chair next to me, looking at me with kind and inquisitive eyes.

I wrinkled my nose and thought about my answer. "Well…I'll try to make this interesting and not like I'm interviewing for a job position." I nervously said in-between giggles, readjusting more comfortably in my chair. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. It had a significantly calming effect, something that I felt quite often with him.

"I've seen enough videos of girls interviewing to last a lifetime or so." Emmett joked. I laughed at the crude joke while the others just rolled their eyes.

We exchanged stories and details of each other's lives. I felt at home here. Esme disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen and came back balancing a very expensive looking tea set. She placed it delicately on the table next to me and offered to pour some tea for me. I graciously cradled the warm cup in my hands. Though the family and atmosphere were overly warm, the home itself was cold. Edward leaned down to Nessie who was sitting at his feet and whispered something to her. She skipped over to what looked like a thermostat and then retrieved a blanket from the closet to offer to me.

This was a curious thing, but I didn't have time to question it. Just then I felt my vision going black. _No, not again. Please, not right now._ I was grateful that the vision was a brief one and would probably go unnoticed. In the vision Jasper walked to the front of my chair and held out his hand to me. After the vision ended, that was exactly what happened, though my vision didn't tell me why.

"Would you like a tour of the house, maybe getting your blood moving again will warm you a little." Emmett burst into hysterical laughter at that. Such a curious thing to laugh at, but the family glaring at him told me it was a common occurrence.

I slipped my hand into Jasper's and followed him towards the spiral stairs.

"If you two kids get hungry, make sure to let us know!" Emmett shouted in between fits of laughter. Jasper shook his head and raised his middle finger at him. An interaction I quite enjoyed witnessing. The dynamic between each member was so different yet loving.

"I put a survival kit in your room Jasper in case you decide to invoke that charming southern comfort." Edward joined in.

"I hate you all and am never coming back down again." Jasper laughed in retaliation while towing me up the stairs faster.


	12. The Glass Hallway

Having Alice home and back with the family did well for the spirits of everyone. Just as she had the first time, she fit right in. Everything was much similar aside from the fact that she didn't know much of our lives. Aside from Emmett, she knew his name just as she had with mine.

I stood behind her chair and watched her interact with them all. She was weary at first, not sure how to conduct herself, especially with Rose. She was by far the most distraught. The others played off their surprise well, though I'm sure they are all reveling in the fact while we are upstairs. It was true, Alice was exactly like her old self, even making some remarks that she had before.

She seemed to be getting uncomfortable with sitting for so long and being cold. I had felt her emotions go blank again, which was normally an indication for a vision, but it was so brief. I held out my hand to her and offered for her to have a tour. Her emotions were grateful and giddy, but there was a hint of sadness, perhaps for having to leave the others. She was my Alice.

Emmett and Edward made impossibly inappropriate remarks, but I could sense that they were trying to play a normal role. To ease the discomfort and formality of it all. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. Alice and I's relationship had rarely been overtly physical, but when it was our powers created an inconceivable feeling for the both of us. I shook my head to ward away those kinds of thoughts. Absolute control was mandatory. This was yet another mistake Edward had made that I would not.

We reached the top of the steps and as we rounded the corner, Emmett and Rosalie's sexually torn room were in view. "I'm going to go off on a limb here and assume that this is Emmett and Rosalie's room." Alice noted.

I huffed with a smile, "And you would be correct darlin'. I suppose they are not very discreet with the nature of their relationship as they should be."

She laughed "No they are not, but I don't blame or judge them. I think that it's perfect for them. They seem perfect for each other, a good deal of balancing between them."

"I suppose so." I laughed. I guided her through the glass surrounded hallway to our room. God was that a phrase I had missed…our. I lead her into the room and discreetly threw the incredulous box of condoms Edward had left under the bed.

"This is my room, and through that door is my office and the other is your…is a walk-in closet." I internally scolded myself. I had been slipping all day, but that was the worst one by far. It was difficult having her so physically close, yet so mentally far away. She walked towards the closet and went inside. I took a moment to sit on the bed. I needed to regroup. I ran my hands through my hair and played with my wedding band. The action sent me into a whirlwind of memories with her. I hadn't realized Alice had come back into the room and was standing in front of me.

She took my left hand into hers. "You know this finger is for wedding rings, right?"

I froze, a natural vampire defense that I didn't know how to avoid. I thought that it would certainly alarm her and cause her distress, but it didn't.

"Jasper?" She was worried. Alice got onto her knees and took my face into her hands. She was too close and began to run her fingers over what I could feel to be a bite mark. Her head turned to the side and she brought her head closer to better examine it.

"No!" I shouted and ran across the room shoving her to the side as gently as I could. I buried my hand through the wall to hold myself against the stud in the wall, an action that would be rewarded with grievances from Esme.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Alice said gently as she came closer to me.

"Don't!" I shouted over my shoulder, splintering the beam in my hand.

"I…I'm not afraid Jasper." She stuttered. "I…I've seen this before. I don't understand it Jasper, but I saw this happening in a vision of mine. I thought it was a dream last night, but I can see that it wasn't."

I turned around slowly meeting her doe eyes with my black ones. The event had drained me of all animal blood that was in my system and I was thirsty. I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw my family. Emmett was entering the room holding his hands up. "Brother, we need to get you out of here. It's not safe." He explained

"You don't think I know that?" I growled at him. Alice's eyes widened at that, but she quickly composed herself and approached me.

"Alice, dear please." Esme pleaded.

"I…I've seen this. He doesn't hurt me." She whispered to herself and in response to Esme.

She reached forward and stroked my cheek. I could feel the burning difference in between temperatures as I closed my eyes, relaxing into her touch. "Shhhh." She calmed. "You're in control Jasper. You're in control and you won't hurt me."


	13. Splinters

As we ascended the stairway, I could not help but admire the view in front of me. The grand spiraling stair case wound around an ornate marble column. Jasper seemed at home in this setting, his own marble like appearance fitting right in. He was abnormally gorgeous; the whole family was. I didn't mind but it was a little intimidating at times to be surrounded by such beauty.

I reveled in the chance to have more alone time with Jasper, but I was sad that I had to leave his family so fast. I don't know why it is that I feel like this is all so familiar.

As we reached the top of the stairs I instantly flashed back to my dream/vision from last night. I remember this hallway, it was too spectacular to be forgotten easily. The love torn room plain in sight. I knew from my vision that it belonged to Emmett and Rosalie, though it wasn't hard to guess.

They appeared to have an extremely passionate relationship. I wasn't disturbed by it like it seemed the others were. I rather appreciated their dedication to each other. It was beautiful. I'd never had a true relationship to call my own, but my friends were always on a new fling. It was always just that though… a fling. Emmett and Rosalie seemed different; like they had that fling passion in a more lasting respect.

"I'm going to go off on a limb here and assume that this is Emmett and Rosalie's room." I smirked sporting a cautious face. I wasn't quite sure of Jasper's relationship to his family. They seemed well bonded, especially with Edward and Emmett. I just couldn't help but feel like I was missing something that kept him there.

"And you would be correct darlin'. I suppose they are not very discreet with the nature of their relationship as they should be." He offered.

I shared my thoughts, I hoped that I wasn't being too forward. "No, they are not, but I don't blame or judge them. I think that it's perfect for them. They seem perfect for each other, a good deal of balancing between them."

He laughed in a cautious agreement as he guided me down the spectacular hallway. I hadn't had time to make sense of the rest of my vision and I was running out of time to do so. I was so distracted by his beauty that it seemed hard to focus. The overwhelming calm I had felt since entering the house wasn't helping either.

As we entered the last room at the end of the hall, he made a quick motion at the bed that was almost impossible to detect. I could only assume it was the "survival kit" Edward had mentioned, perhaps an inside joke of theirs.

"This is my room, and through that door is my office and the other is a walk-in closet." He stated. It was just as it had been in my vision, I don't know why I was surprised. I closely examined the room trying to learn more about this mysterious creature. I followed what I knew best…fashion. I made my way to his closet. You can learn a lot about a man by how he dresses I have come to learn.

I ran my hand over the delicate silks of his shirts and the rough leather of several pairs of boots all perfectly arranged. The closet was immaculate. I was a freak when it came to a lot of things, but closet organization was my Achilles Heel. It was impossible…but I wouldn't have changed a single thing in this closet. It was almost as if I had arranged it myself. There was a separate door towards the back of the closet. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I had to admit I was a little upset, I liked the idea of a walk-in-closet extension.

I practically danced as I exited my haven. I saw that Jasper was perched on the very edge of the perfectly made bed. The whole room sported a very balanced motif; it wasn't masculine, but it wasn't too feminine. The cream walls and silver and black décor lended itself to what could have been a couple's room. It was rather perfect. It was all so strange.

As I continued to dance to my place in front of Jasper, I noticed that he was twirling a silver and black band on his left ring finger.

I reached for his hand with a giggle. "You know this finger is for wedding rings, right?"

I had been kidding, but it was obviously the wrong thing to do. It was then that I fully understood what my vision had been trying to tell me. There hadn't been any sound to the vision so I couldn't hear our conversation; however, I knew that this was the start of something…incomprehensible.

He seemed to freeze under my touch, "Jasper?" I asked concerned. I hadn't meant to upset him. I lowered myself to the floor by his feet and placed my small hands on either side of his sculpted face.

I hadn't been able to be so close to him before. His skin was poreless and porcelain in its pallor. From far I had thought his skin to be flawless but being this close revealed scattered and glistening crescent shapes. I had seen them in my vision but couldn't help but be less restrained than dream me. I moved my had to stroke each shape with my fingertips.

I felt Jasper start to turn away, but I was too curious now. I started to move my face closer to get a better look at the overlapping curiosities. I didn't know what was going to happen next, only glimpses of terrifying possibilities… But I was not afraid.

I have always known something to be different in my life. Nothing ever added up from my impeccable health to my lowered body temperature…even my odd sensations of déjà vu with each and every vision. I was accepting of these things, and I was accepting of him. I have always known since my first vision that Jasper was what and who I was destined to be with, no matter the complications.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I was caught off guard when Jasper shouted.

"No!" he let out as he practically flew across the room. I felt a hard thud against my shoulder and a shooting pain shot through my body as I hit the floor. I had to admit that that rattled me, but I would not let this deter me. I knew what had to happen. I knew him. There was nothing to fear…or at least I tried to convince myself as I rolled myself back up onto my feet.

I had heard a concerning and indescribable sound when he had reached the other side of the room. It was now as I stood that I could see his hand IN the wall. I took a breath and tried to calm my heart. I couldn't make sense of it all, but I knew he was dangerous…and past visions had told me that a racing heart only complicated things for him.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I apologized as I found the courage to move myself forward. I took each step gently and painstakingly slow.

"Don't!" he alerted followed by another odd sound. This did not deter me. I was determined. Determined to make this work; to make US work.

"I…I'm not afraid Jasper." I stammered. I cursed myself for not being stronger. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind. All parts of my body were on high alert screaming for me to run for my life. I refused to listen

"I…I've seen this before. I don't understand it Jasper, but I saw this happening in a… vision of mine. I thought it was a dream last night, but I can see that it wasn't."

He turned to me then and the alarm system within me blared loudly like ringing in between my ears. His eyes were impossibly black. I had to admit that was terrifying. I had only ever seen him with beautiful golden eyes. I stumbled backwards unable to control my survival instincts forever.

A strange voice started from behind me causing me to almost jump out of my skin. Every part of me cried and screamed that this wasn't right, but I wouldn't listen. "Brother, we need to get you out of here. It's not safe." It offered softly but firm.

"You don't think I know that?" Jasper let out with an animalistic growl. I felt my pulse sky rocket, but I had to deescalate this now before I lost him forever. I took a moment to think through the various paths I had seen last night and strategically choose the one I thought best.

I started towards him at an even slower pace this time.

"Alice, dear please." I could tell that that voice had been his mother's. Were they all there to witness this?

"I…I've seen this. He doesn't hurt me." I got out in barely a whisper. I'm not quite sure which of us I was trying to convince, but I tried my best to direct it towards Jasper.

I raised my had again, fingertips exposed to show that I trusted him. He allowed me to get closer this time. I drew in my breath and held it while I touched his cheek once again. The ringing in my ears grew louder as I was running out of oxygen.

"Shhhh." I let out, relishing in the new air it brought to my lungs. I felt better, no longer terrified for my life, but only of losing my chance at fate. "You're in control Jasper. You're in control and you won't hurt me." I tried to explain to him as I could feel him relaxing ever so slightly into my palm.

It was just then that he dropped to his knees weeping at my feet murmuring what seemed to be apologies. "Oh, what a mess I have made of things." He almost whimpered.

"I can't believe it" I heard from behind me again. I turned with pleading eyes. I wanted to be alone with him. I knew that their spectatorship would only foster more aggression from Jasper.

It was Edward who seemed to nod as they all backed away through the doorway. Was it possible…could he…was any of this actually possible? I shook my head returning my attention back to Jasper.

I dropped down to the floor with him. "Shh" I calmed again, more convincing this time.

"I do believe Mr. Hale that it was Alice who made the mess, not the Hatter" I tied for a lighter mood.

It seemed to work as he shook his head and lowered it into his hands with what seemed like a laugh.

"A laugh? I'd say that would mean you've returned to me." I placed my hand under his face and lifted it to mine.

He only stared deeply into my eyes with his onyx ones.

"I've seen a field. Would it help you to take me there?" I offered lightly.

He retreated back into himself as if almost asking for permission. It was only a moment before he raised to his feet and extended a hand down towards me.

I firmly grasped it as I was afraid he'd make a run for it.

"I think that that very much would help darlin'…that is if you don't mind." He finally responded.

I sighed in relief as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I hadn't stopped to "see" if that would be okay, but he reciprocated with a sigh of his own.

It was only a brief embrace before he pulled away again. "I can feel what you are feeling Alice. Please do not ever wonder if you are worth it."

I only nodded, the word _feel_ throwing my mind for a loop.

He walked towards one of the glass panels on the wall and delicately moved it open. I hadn't realized there could have been a door there since there were no stairs to accompany it.

"I know the situation I have placed you in is not ideal; however, I do wonder if you could possibly place your trust, faith and dust in me my little pixie?"

I grimaced at the word pixie, but it felt different coming from him. It felt as an endearment and not a criticism.

I extended my hand towards him, "I feel as if though we've had this conversation before…but I suppose I'll give you the same answer again as long as you promise to tell me everything." I said in a sing-song voice that came surprisingly easy.

He lowered his head with another smirk before meeting my eyes again. "I suppose that would only be fair." He agreed.


	14. Provisionally

Alice had always had this way about her. A sort of mermaid on the bow of a ship that could break through any storm she may encounter.

I felt embarrassed and angry with myself for reacting the way I had…Alice was the last person I had ever needed defense against in both her vampire and now human life.

It was incredulous how calmly she took it all in. I could sense her body going haywire, but her demeaner and actions never gave her away.

Her offer to escape to our field took me the most by surprise. I hadn't realized the possibility that she could know more about us than she was letting on.

My agreement to "tell her everything" terrified me most of all for that very reason. She may be this accepting now, but how would she react when she was full-knowing of every intricate detail of our past, present, and possible future?

She noticed my pause and ducked her head under my lowered one to grab my attention yet again. "I'm not going to run away screaming if that's what you're thinking" she stated matter-of-factly.

I huffed with a smile, "Promises, promises my darlin'. I'll let you reissue that statement after we get to the field."

"Can your car really get to a field? I was really shocked it traveled up your driveway in this snow."

So she didn't know everything. I was relieved.

"No, I suppose it couldn't. But it won't be a necessity now."

She cocked her head to the side with a sparkle in her eyes like a kitten. "Oh?" she wondered aloud.

"Now, now my dear Alice. You did say you trusted me didn't you?" I questioned with a wicked smile

"Ah ah ah. I said so only provisionally Mr. Hale." She toyed.

"Then show me." I challenged. I grabbed her hand preforming a brief swing dance motion before flipping her over my arm and around onto my back. She latched tightly around my waist and neck but released a giggle. Perhaps she was ready for this life.


	15. Psyche

In a whirlwind of motions, I was latched onto Jasper's back. I hadn't known I was capable of such motions, but I guess I won't have to wonder of Jasper's capabilities for long.

"Ready whenever you are Major." I stated.

He looked back over his shoulder for a second but shook his beautiful golden locks with a smile. "Yes ma'am."

As his hair waved in front of my face, I was wafted with a glorious scent. It was unlike any perfume I had ever experienced before. It was sweet but heavily accented with spiced notes. It was as if a musky patchouli had met leather and amber. A truly divine combination. I lowered my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply before realizing that was probably a little weird.

"If you're thinking that was weird, I can assure you it was not." He reassured.

"Can you please explain this 'feeling' thing first? It's really irritating to feel like the only freak" I ordered.

"We have to get there first my love" he said with another laugh. It sounded so natural like heavy bells ringing in the towers of Notre Dame.

"Fine…" I submitted.

"You may want to close your eyes for this part darlin'" he endorsed.

"Are you insinuating that I am a coward Jasper?" I played slighted.

"By no means was that my attention Miss Alice; however, if you are going to be this stubborn, I might as well allow it."

Just then we launched forward at an impossible speed and distance. I had never felt such a rush of cold air hitting my cheeks. It burned ever so slightly but it only lasted a short while. Soon Jasper was hurling us across a ravine. I had thought for sure we weren't going to make it to the other side, but we landed with an impossible thud and were off again.

We came to a stop right at the edge of the tree line. I quickly released myself from Jasper and sprang forward. I was surprised at how easily I returned to my own movements. I thought for sure that I was going to topple over, but I was so excited about recognizing where we were. I had had so many visions of this place, even the night I had spent in Jasper's apartment. I had never seen it as a snow covered blanket, but it was beautiful. I rather liked the snow. It felt normal to my cold skin; not as miserable as others suggested.

"Can you explain what you are feeling to me Alice?"

I whipped around with tears in my eyes and ran to embrace his waist yet again.

"What's a matter darlin'? Did I upset you?" he was apprehensive in his questioning.

I shook my head hard. "Absolutely not! I'm just so happy that you're real. I thought for sure that you were a figment of my fluffed-up psyche." I let out in between sobs.

"Oh darlin'," he embraced me tightly. "You are the furthest thing from…fluffed-up?" he snickered "But I suppose you would say I'm real. It is you that I fear is a fabrication of my minds own innovation."

Just then he produced the Michael Kors jacket he had purchased for me earlier that night. I was beyond relieved to have something to cover this dress in the snow.

"Where and how will you be the most comfortable darlin'?" he inquired.

"Oh, ummmmm. Here?" I proposed as I dropped myself into a cross-legged position on the ground. The jacket reached my feet so I was certain I wouldn't be flashing him in this position, and my legs would remain their semblance of warmth.

"As you wish." He surrendered as he joined me on the ground.

"Now…" I opened. "What in this curious world are you?"


	16. Immortals

A nervous laugh escaped me as I averted my eyes away from her wondering ones. I could feel the venom abandoning my extremities leaving me in a frozen state. I had to fight against this natural reaction of my body, it was happening far too often recently. It was only her. It was Alice.

In the furthest recesses of my mind, I knew that it was not the act of divulging I feared. It was her reaction. Those beautiful inquisitive eyes of hers would soon turn to disgust and horror; how could they not?

"Alrighty, perhaps that was too hard of a question to start with. That's okay! How about I tell you what I know and then you can help me sort of fill in the blanks?" she offered almost apologetically. How was it that fate had brought this pure and innocent soul back to the frightening monster once again?

I returned my look back to her, taking in the unusual color of her eyes. They were no longer a harsh topaz or void-less onyx, though they did still change colors. Right now they were a brilliant golden with rays of yellow and brown. Her left eye possessed a freckle of sorts in the bottom corner of her iris; a feature I had often admired in her eyes before. I used this to remind myself she WAS my Alice.

She did not wait for my response. "So, as you have probably gathered, I have…visions? I guess that's what you could call them. Sometimes they're predictions of things that could happen, but sometimes they're almost like flashbacks. This field for instance," she gestured around us with a sparkle in her eye.

"I have seen this place a million times, each on a different occasion. I can tell the visions from the flashbacks easiest with this place. The visions are very fuzzy, like there hasn't been a definitive decision yet. The flashbacks though, they could make a killing in a box-office." She laughed a beautiful song. I listened carefully for her depictions of these _flashbacks_. I knew that they would tell me what I needed to know about her knowledge of us.

She hesitated, looking at me for permission to continue. If that permission was to come from herself or me, I could only speculate.

With another nervous laugh, she began. "Well, I'm much different for one. Faster and less fragile for sure." She paused "Sometimes I have these blazing red eyes and sometimes I have ones that match yours and your family's. It's not that that I mind. It's my physique. Its so small and malnourished. My hair is always cropped and spiked in a million directions like this!" She grabbed the ends of her hair and pulled it out to either side with a smile.

As she let her tendrils fall, I smoothed them with the back of my hand, into the curled pattern it belonged in. Her breath quickened and her heart sped up, but only for a moment. Her talent of composure was incomprehensible, it went against every aspect of her nature. Then again, as did our very existence.

"Anyway," she continued after a breath. "Over the years, I've seen so many different versions of myself and various events that I don't even know which are real. So, I guess that's what I'm hoping to get out of this conversation, and maybe that'll make things a little easier for you. I won't be frightened or disturbed; I'll be rather relieved to hear the truth finally."

I could only shake my head. It was incredible what this small woman did to me.

"Well, I suppose that's as good of a reason as any." I joked.

"Indeed!" she giggled as she readjusted her position in the snow like an impatient child. It was incredible that the temperature had no ill-effects on her body. I suppose that was another truth that'll be discovered from this conversation.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I inquired.

"Do you mean the hot chocolate incident or the diner?"

I was taken aback. She knew a great deal more than I initially had hoped.

"Huh, I met the hot chocolate, but I guess that answers more than one question. At the Twilight Walk, you said my name. Did you hear it in a vision?"

"Hmm. That's a sort of complicated question. I wasn't fully…in my mind at that time so it's a little confusing. It felt like I said your name out of familiarity because I didn't make the connection to my visions initially. It was the fact that I knew your name that made me realize you were him. Just a little more breathtaking in person." She winked.

I let out a rough laugh. This was all uneven terrain that I wasn't prepared for. "I'm sorry, this is just all a bit odd to go through without forcing you into any positions. You see, when we first met, you were going through the same thing. You had had visions of me ever since you could remember and knew everything of my past and our present and future."

"So, was this with me?" she whispered with the face of a worried puppy whilst pointing at my left hand.

I twisted the antique band on my ring finger instinctively. It had become a habit of mine since she had disappeared. I met her eyes again intently and nodded slowly.

"I knew it!" She cheered and moved closer to me. "I knew there was something between us. It feels almost supernatural. It's all very angsty and young adult fiction." She tittered.

"We use the term mates, although that can be a bit…incongruous"

"I like it. It implies finality and certainty. Something I have certainly been lacking in this life. Won't you continue?"

"We are, or at least you were…Immortals."

"As in vampires?" She uttered softly.

"Yes, vampires. We met in '48 in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day — something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would only attract unwanted attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner off of the beaten path." I decided the part about my diet and eye color could wait for another time.

"You were there — expecting me, naturally." I chuckled, absorbed in the memory "Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure hop down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and it came directly toward me. I was fearful of your intentions, but the emotions that were emanating from you were like nothing I'd ever felt before." I brought myself back to the present so that I could observe her reactions. She was absolutely engrossed in the story.

"I was raised in Texas with a high respect for women, but you were unlike anything I had ever experienced. The first thing to come out of your beautiful mouth was 'You've kept me waiting a long time' I couldn't help but comply with Southern traditions and offer my apologies." I smiled at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope. It was automatic and terrifying to feel so devoted and vulnerable to anyone but myself. You told me of your visions, of us being together and joining Carlisle and his family. I could not help but believe you. You cannot simply experience a real life fortune teller who knows everything of your life and not."

"Wow…That's. I've never seen that before, but I feel like I can picture it. That's such a weird feeling I've never had before."

"We can stop darlin'. I do not want to overwhelm you." I extended.

"No! Absolutely not! I like the feeling. I like finally having definitive knowledge of what's real. So, your emotion thing and my visions. Are they vampire things?"

"When we become like we are, our existence as a human is amplified. Anything we possessed in our prior life is brought over stronger and more fine-tuned. I was very attuned to others in my human life, so when I transitioned, I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of others. Your visions are different. We never knew much about your human life, but we did know that you had always had visions."

"Great, I was always a freak." She laughed.

"No, not a freak, just gifted darlin'." I cringed at the thought. Alice's disappearance was so calculated that we had always expected foul play. There was only one we knew of with the ability to ensure her capture willingly. I shook the thought from my mind.


	17. Railroad Tracks

Jasper let out a short laugh as he turned away from my question. Oh no, now I'd done it. He grew unnaturally still, and I took that as my cue to start smaller, less complicated.

"Alrighty, perhaps that was too hard of a question to start with. That's okay! How about I tell you what I know and then you can help me sort of fill in the blanks?" I offered lightly. I wanted to take the pressure off of him, but I WAS going to get my answers.

I sighed in relief as he finally turned back to me. He looked at me with an intense gaze that I couldn't look away from. It was as if he was trying to read the tiny inscription on my very soul.

I was loosing him again and I had to change directions and take the lead this time, "So, as you have probably gathered, I have…visions? I guess that's what you could call them. Sometimes they're predictions of things that could happen, but sometimes they're almost like flashbacks. This field for instance," I presented as I took in the beauty of our surroundings. It was hard to decide which was more beautiful, the snow falling gently to the ground or him.

"I have seen this place a million times, each on a different occasion. I can tell the visions from the flashbacks easiest with this place. The visions are very fuzzy, like there hasn't been a definitive decision yet. The flashbacks though, they could make a killing in a box-office." I had to laugh at the insinuation of that comment. There were MANY reasons why they'd be hits, rated R hits for that matter. I had to consider telling him this to break the ice but thought better of it. We had enough to discuss without bringing a physical relationship to the table.

Nervously I started, skittering around any topics that could steer us away from progress "Well, I'm much different for one. Faster and less fragile for sure. Sometimes I have these blazing red eyes and sometimes I have ones that match yours and your family's. It's not that that I mind. It's my physique. It's so small and malnourished. My hair is always cropped and spiked in a million directions like this!" I laughed as I showed him with my own hair.

Any attempts at keeping the conversation light and easy for him vanished as he smoothed my hair with the back of his hand staring intensely into my eyes again. My breath hitched in my chest and I could feel the pit of my stomach starting to warm and flutter. A reaction I very quickly had to control.

The danger I knew he possessed only fueled the fire within me. I'd had many visions of us in this field and for the most part, they all ended the same…

"Anyway," I diverted my stream of consciousness. "Over the years, I've seen so many different versions of myself and various events that I don't even know which are real. So, I guess that's what I'm hoping to get out of this conversation, and maybe that'll make things a little easier for you. I won't be frightened or disturbed; I'll be rather relieved to hear the truth finally."

What I had said was the honest truth, I did want to know it all. I needed to know.

"Well, I suppose that's as good of a reason as any."

"Indeed!" I giggled as I shifted my position in the snow. I knew that it should have frozen me to the bone, but I was actually enjoying the coolness that prevented me from flushing with every inappropriate turn of my consciousness. I was really relieved to finally have answers. They told me I wasn't as much of a freak as I had imagined.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He started

"Do you mean the hot chocolate incident or the diner?" It was time to start admitting some things I knew. Normally I would never divulge something like this, but I felt safe with Jasper. Like he wouldn't fear my powers or call me a freak.

He was obviously caught off guard but didn't falter. "Huh, I met the hot chocolate, but I guess that answers more than one question. At the Twilight Walk, you said my name. Did you hear it in a vision?"

"Hmm. That's a sort of complicated question. I wasn't fully…in my mind at that time so it's a little confusing. It felt like I said your name out of familiarity because I didn't make the connection to my visions initially. It was the fact that I knew your name that made me realize you were him. Just a little more breathtaking in person." I toyed.

He huffed that heavy laugh that boomed in the tree-lines. "I'm sorry, this is just all a bit odd to go through without forcing you into any positions. You see, when we first met, you were going through the same thing. You had had visions of me ever since you could remember and knew everything of my past and our present and future."

It was all starting to make sense now and I was beyond relieved. Though I had to admit not knowing everything again was frustrating. A thought came to mind, and I had to address the possibility. I owed myself that.

I had noticed in his room the band on his left ring finger. It was antique and intricate, not a normal ring with an ironic choice of placement. I had seen it in every vision I'd ever had of him which meant he never takes it off. When a man doesn't take a ring off there's really only two reasons and I prayed that it was for the right one.

"So, was this with me?" I asked apprehensively. I would get all of the answers no matter how painful they may be.

He twisted the ring again with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I'd been paying so much attention to his body language that I hadn't realized he had looked away. He turned back to me before nodding his head. I was beyond relieved yet again.

"I knew it!" I yelped as I scooted closer to him resisting the urge to sit in his lap and embrace him. "I knew there was something between us. It feels almost supernatural. It's all very angsty and young adult fiction."

"We use the term mates, although that can be a bit…incongruous."

"I like it. It implies finality and certainty. Something I have certainly been lacking in this life. Won't you continue?"

"We are, or at least you were…Immortals."

"As in vampires?" I was caught by surprise by that one. I had known he was different, but vampires? They were the things of fiction.

He continued by explaining how we'd met, and I was experiencing the oddest sensations. It was something between remembering and…falling in love. I was scared but excited at the same time. I had always known I was different and belonged in another time, but I could never have imagined it was this exciting of a story.

"We can stop darlin'. I do not want to overwhelm you." He must have noticed my hesitation and contemplation.

"No! Absolutely not!" I explained my feelings towards him and how this experience was making me feel, not that he couldn't sense that himself.

We continued for what seemed like minutes but was probably hours going through everything in excruciating detail. I could tell talking about my disappearance killed him inside. I was rather uncomfortable with the idea myself. I don't actually know how I feel about our past in general, but I know I'm not afraid of Jasper or what he is.

The cloud filtered light fell behind the trees and a shiver began to set in.

"I was wondering when you'd start to get cold." He tittered. "We should probably get you home darlin'."

I yawned as I rose from the ground. How long had we been out here? I felt so stiff and in pain. I stumbled a bit with my first step and Jasper responded quickly by reaching his arm out to catch me.

As he slowly raised me back to my feet, I was brought closer to his chest. I could feel the chill, even colder than the snow. He wasn't moving, not even breathing. I didn't want to fight it any longer.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his firmly. He came to life under my touch and pulled me even closer to him cradling the back of my neck firmly in one hand with the other tight around my waist. We moved our heads back in forth in a perfect rhythm that felt old, like we'd been doing it for ages.

He tasted so sweet, his breath like breathing in a bouquet of lilies drenched in honey. As my fingers slid up the lean muscles of his chest, his biceps, his neck, and finally found their place tangled in his hair he breathed out heavily.

"Alice." He almost begged. I could hear relief dripping in his voice. The relief of regaining a lover after two decades I could imagine.

"Jasper?" I pulled away ever so slightly. "Are…Are you okay?"

"Alice, I'm better than I have ever been." He laughed. There was a hidden element of pride to his statement. He seemed completely under control without the slightest possibility of losing it.

"We should probably go while I can still feel my toes." I joked.

"Just once more darlin'." He pleaded as he pulled me back into him, lifting my body to be closest to him. We kissed again, longer and even more passionately than before. I never wanted the spinning feeling in my head to end.

As he pulled back this time, I could see his eyes grow a shade of black that I didn't even know existed.

"Now, how about I stop monopolizing your beautiful self and let you go back to your homework I'm sure you have."

"Ha-ha-ha. You're so very funny Mr. Hale." I rolled my eyes as he swung me around on to his back for our trip back to the house. By the time we got to his house, I had fallen asleep. I'm not sure what else happened, but I didn't wake until his sports car rattled over the railroad tracks symbolizing, we were close to the apartment.

I needed a night of sleep to process everything that had happened in the past 48 hours. I needed to make some important decisions that would affect the entirety of my existence. I needed Jasper.


	18. Inferno

The sun was setting now, and in the distance, I could hear the diurnal animals settling in while the nocturnals were starting to stir. This was beyond my favorite time of day, in between the shifts of consciousness for all living beings. A time when both predator and prey coexist. A very dangerous time perhaps.

I heard a sharp sound and it took me a minute to place. It was Alice's teeth. She had been exceptionally content the entirety of our time together, I had all but forgotten of her basic human necessity for warmth. How complex this situation was going to be was starting to dawn on me.

"I was wondering when you'd start to get cold. We should probably get you home darlin'."

I took in her beautiful frame in the twilight light. She was beyond picturesque. The way she moved as she rose from the ground ever so gracefully was enchanting. For a creature that was as fragile and meek as a human, she possessed an elegance that was preternatural.

It was just then she had stumbled and I managed to stifle my laughter, an exigent task indeed.

Instinctively, I reached forward and offered her my aid. This was yet another southern charm instilled within me from birth made effortless with the venom coursing through my body.

A familiar urge began to rear into my consciousness. As I guided her back to stability, my arm intuitively drew her nearer. I ached to feel her newfound warmth. I dared not move, for as I've come to realize, twilight is a time for danger.

It was then that Alice relieved me of my privations.

I reacted as I had many instances prior. My hand raised to cradle the back of her neck, to guide her enviable pillow-like lips with mine. My other found its place in the stark curve of her waist, demanding she be closer to me than physically possible.

It was mandatory that I be controlled in my actions so as not to cause her any harm. I could feel venom pooling in my mouth as her hands danced there way along the limits of my body, finding their final resting place tangled within the curls at the nape of my neck. This was all overwhelmingly familiar. It was impossible at this point to deny Alice's re-existence.

I let out a hesitant breath that I had unconsciously been holding.

"Alice." I faltered. I was getting carried away. It was ever so taxing to maintain a track of mind for her survival. Taxing, but crucial.

"Jasper?" She pulled away deplorably. "Are…Are you okay?"

"Alice, I'm better than I have ever been." I issued with a laugh. It had been the absolute truest statement I have made in my two centuries on this Earth.

"We should probably go while I can still feel my toes."

"Just once more darlin'." I bargained selfishly. All the while lifting her from the ground to cradle her body even closer to my chest. The warmth of her being was extraordinarily addictive. I longed to maintain the feeling indefinitely. We kissed again with the intensity of a raging inferno. I was becoming increasingly more aware of that inferno igniting in my lower stomach.

It was then I made the conscious effort of withdrawing from her intoxicating aura. I could feel myself skirting closer to the edge of insanity and an unbridled loss of control.

I quickly issued a statement to convince my own self of letting her go. "Now, how about I stop monopolizing your beautiful self and let you go back to your homework I'm sure you have."

"Ha-ha-ha. You're so very funny Mr. Hale." My name sounded like honey on her lips. How I wanted to kiss her again. Taste her saying my name. I hurriedly returned my train of though to the track of which it belonged as I placed her on my back to run home.

I used every ounce of remaining energy I had to get her back in as brief of a period I could muster. I needed to be around my family, I needed a reason to be more conscious of my decisions.

I shook my head to myself. Her life was reason enough, and I was stronger than I believed. I had made it this far with my amount of control. I had resisted an essential and primal urge to which I was not accustomed to saying _no_ to with her. She would make it to her apartment alive, I would be the one to get her there, and I would not need any assistance.


	19. Mouse

Alice had not stirred until we rumbled over the railroad tracks nearest her dorm. I had stared at her incredulously the entirety of the ride home. Being able to focus on her while driving was a blessing I was without words for.

She groggily delivered a kiss to my cheek and staggered to her door. I had guided her with a hand on the small of her back, but she was too tired to notice. She had passed out in the hallway two meters from her destination. I scooped her into my arms effortlessly and reveled in the feeling of her pressed against me yet again.

I knocked on her door and was greeted by the tallest male of her friend group. He was built very similar to Emmett but was no more intimidating than a mouse. He postured as he demanded an explanation for her state of being, a respectable response I would suppose.

"She's fine, just got too tired is all." I disclosed.

"You're lucky she's got a smile on her face and a reputation for doing so." He joked, all facades falling away. No more than a mouse.

"Would you mind if I took her to bed?" I enquired only out of pleasantries. This mortal was not to tell me what I could and could not do with my mate.

"Sure thing. Down the hall and to the right." He guided.

I ducked my head in appreciation and entered the apartment. As I made my way down the hall, I could sense her room before I could even see it. It smelled incredulously like her. I turned the corner and was greeted with a silver and lavender motif paired with an overabundance of pillows.

I smirked, for who else would live in such a dwelling aside from my perfect Alice. I placed her gently among the masses of overstuffed fabrics. She was peaceful. The boy was correct, she did have a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright? What the hell did you do?" A shrill voice came from the door behind me.

I turned to correct her as I had to the boy, but he was already there guiding her away.

They were significantly down the hall before he issued in confidence of my not hearing him, "Don't ruin this for her. She'd kill you if you scared this one away Sarah."

I simply shook my head and turned back to my slumbering princess.

"Sleep tight my darlin'. Let the only nightmare of your dreams be me." I kissed her on the forehead and tucked the comforter to her chin.

I replayed the events of the day as I made my way back to the family house. I was certain a conversation was in order.


	20. A House Divided

"Are you fucking insane?" Rosalie blared at me as we settled into the dining room table.

Carlisle had called a meeting just as he had with Edward. I had only hope that it would progress differently with experience in the situation now.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided.

"Now, we've been through this before. Let us please try to be civil with this children." Carlisle pleaded.

"It's odd seeing you veer on the side of not wanting to kill the human this time brother." Edward remarked. I glared at him, a growl rumbling deep in my chest.

"This is different, and you know that Edward. But all the same, I do apologize for my previous remarks Bella. They were unsolicited, ill-advised, and placed unnecessary strain on the relationship and future of the two of you."

"It's fine Jasper, I'd probably want to kill me too if it was to protect family." She laughed gently.

"Taking Alice into the family yet again will require an updated and more rigorous feeding schedule on all of our parts." Carlisle informed pointedly. I was beyond aware of my current state of being. I had caught a glimpse of myself on the way out of Alice's room. I was terrifying. It is a wonder the boy allowed me into the apartment, let alone to Alice's room.

"Can he even handle this? Or are we just going to go through all of this painful shit just to lose her again." Rosalie voiced.

"It was different tonight. She was already privy of the most intimate details of our relationship and existence. She's not fully human either. I cannot explain it, but she sat in the snow for hours without even moving. The run didn't faze her either."

"She wasn't disoriented to all hell?" Bella inquired.

I shook my head. "It was incredible. She was so in control of her every reaction and remark, not afraid in any way."

"Curious." Carlisle murmured to himself. "And her blood. Does it appeal to you in the way it has prior?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enticed by it. However, it is not to the extent that it has been. It's peculiar. I find myself more drawn to her…intimately, rather than I am through thirst." I sputtered.

"Ha! How long's it been since you've been a virgin Jazzy?" Emmett was rewarded with another glare for Esme, though she did not protest.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see what he did to the wall when she just fucking touched his face? Could you seriously think he could handle it if she touched his…"

Esme interrupted her, "Rosalie, now that is quite enough."

"Certain levels of precaution must be taken we have seen. Not that Renesmee is not a blessing, but we have no idea of Alice's physiological make-up." Carlisle faltered almost thinking aloud.

"I know the risks, and that is not something I am willing to risk. Alice had never wanted a family of her own before, so I would not expose her to the possibility if not absolutely necessary."

"Who are you to make that decision for her? How dare you take away the only chance she has at a normal happy life?" Rosalie stated snidely.

"Am I taking away her chances by not being carnal with her, or by being with her? Perhaps you should formulate your arguments deeper before issuing them dear sister."

"Hey, dude. She's just looking out for Alice. None of us really know what's going on. We're just as scared to lose her as you are." Emmett sympathized.

"While I'm sure we are terrified at the prospect of losing Alice, I disagreed with you Emmett. I do not believe any of us could possibly fear losing Alice as much as Jasper does. It is obvious Rosalie is privy to the issues of choice being stripped away, and only has Alice's best interests at heart. However, let's not pretend she is speaking from anyone else's behalf aside from her own." Edward retorted bravely. Provoking a growl from Emmett.

"That's enough picking on Rosalie boys. Can we please focus on the real issues at hand?" Esme redirected.

"I apologize Esme, but what is the issue?" I probed. "The only thing that we should be concerned with is determining what happened to Alice. The decision to allow her back into the family is undeniable. Unless in the event it is, I will be leaving."

"No, son. We are not deciding Alice's position within this family. Alice's is and always will be a part of this family. We are simply discussing the necessary precautions that are mandatory for her survival." I was grateful for Esme's remark. She was the one I always respected most. Her maternal instincts were irrefutable.

"Okay, so rule number one. Keep your hands to yourself and your dick in your pants. Moving on now." Emmett remarked incredulously.

Rosalie rose from the table and stormed away. I was grateful for her actions.

"Son, you related earlier that Alice remembers nothing of her disappearance?" Carlisle ventured.

"Alice remembers nothing. She only knows what she has seen in visions that are of the past. She claimed to have a sensation of remembering; however, the events were not of her own recollection." I confirmed.

"Well she sure as shit acts the same as before. It was like she never left earlier. I think that's what's got Rose so down." Emmett lamented.

"An entirely understandable reaction. I have been sharing in those feelings since seeing her in the hallway. This however, does not excuse Rosalie's actions." Esme insisted. Emmett nodded in understanding.

"While this is all terrible, I think having Alice the way she is could have its benefits." Bella offered.

We all turned our attention to her in curiosity.

"This gives her and Jasper another shot at love. Not everyone gets the fortune of falling in love with their mate once, let alone twice. It really goes to show that their initial meeting wasn't a mistake or chance circumstance." Bella gushed.

Venom stung in my eyes and I rose from the table. I walked to the window to stare through the trees to our forest.

Esme rushed cooly to my side and placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"I know you have always thought that you did not deserve her and that you only corrupted her innocent nature. That is the furthest thing from the truth my darling son. The way you both glow in each other's presence is magnificent."

I lowered my head into my palms shaking with fear, sorrow, guilt, and relief. I had gone so long contemplating release from this world. To think now that I would have been depriving Alice of her true mate. "How extraordinarily selfish I have been." I sobbed. "Towards my gift of a mate. The gift of you all. I've forsaken you all when we were all grieving her, and I have been selfish in her return."

"Can any of us say we would not do the same brother? Edward propounded. "I for certain could not, because I did. I relinquished my place in this family as well for my mate. No one places blame onto you brother. We merely sympathize with your suffering; if that were even to be possible."

"What is a family, if we are not willing to make sacrifices of those closest." Carlisle commanded. "Esme and I have instilled in the whole of you that what we do, we do together; however, we neglected to touch upon what that together entails when divided."

"A house divided against itself, cannot stand." Renesmee had been all but silent in her place aside of Edward. She had not had the pleasure of being privy to a family discussion before. I was positive it was a magnificent sight to behold; although her becoming knowledgeable of the turmoil her mother and father faced preconception was less than ideal. Her relation to Lincoln in the moment was appropriate.

In a landmark where turmoil was effervescent, brother was divided against brother, and houses fell. The setting was proper for the current battle.

My brief experiences of the war were heart wrenching and life changing. The sacrifices that were made were endless. No more. "Alice nor myself will suffer anymore. I will simply not allow it. I will not fight this. We get to the bottom of her disappearance, then we take it from there. Carlisle, I'm sure you will want to run tests on her to establish her composition. I will allow that with her consent only. It is imperative that she have a choice in all of this, Rosalie is right on that account." I commanded, feeling rather nostalgic to my time in war. A natural born leader breed to kill and designed to do exactly that.

What on this forsaken Earth was I bringing Alice back into? The dangers this possessed.


	21. The Kiss

I tossed and turned all night. The dreams were too vivid tonight. A black haired and olive-skinned woman plagued them, with long robbed figures in the surrounding woods. I was alone, screaming for Jasper.

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat.

"Woo. Calm down there little one." Craig soothed. "You okay?" He was kneeling beside my bed hand on my arm.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I sighed.

"I'll say, I'd have bad dreams too after staring into his black eyes." He chortled.

"What?" I questioned still coming out of it.

"Well, you screamed his name. I figured it was about him." He concluded.

"Shit…" I relented to myself. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hell no, we've been waiting for you to wake up so we can know everything! He was so intense."

I laughed. "There's not much to tell." I deflected.

"Not much to tell? You spent the night at his house, went to breakfast, went on a date, and came back at 11 at night and there's not much to tell?" Nicole's voice rebuked from the doorway. "Hell no, get your ass up and tell us."

I huffed and rose from the bed. "Can I at least get changed first?" I glowered.

They threw their hands up in defense and retreated from the room. I fell to the floor and immersed myself in the vision I had felt coming on. It was all of them in the room, but the father was closest. _"Perhaps you would all care to step out"_ he suggested as he produced a needle from a sterile wrapper. I looked to my right and found Jasper staring at my arm. _"Son?"_ Carlisle implored. _"I'm fine, continue."_

I exited the vision with a start. What the hell were they doing? I was terrified for what was to come next. I'd never been sick, never been to a doctor's, never had blood drawn. I was the epitome of perfect health, but perhaps that was the issue. Maybe my health held the key to what really happened to me. That was the only explanation I could think of for their actions.

This didn't make me any more okay with the situation, Jasper and I would have to have a talk about this when I saw him next.

In the meantime, what was I supposed to say to my friends? I couldn't tell them the truth. Should I just tell them I slept with him? That was what they wanted to hear, but no. I had such an intimate moment with him in the forest.

That kiss was unlike any I had experienced before. It drew each and every breath from my lungs in its entirety, leaving me gasping and clinging to him for each new movement of his kiss. I had felt something pressing against my stomach as he lifted me closer to him. Could it have been? No, Jasper was one, a vampire. Two, he was a god-like being who couldn't possibly be attracted to a simple mortal girl.

This hadn't always been true though had it. There was a time when we were man and wife, both god-like beings, and intimate together. I had seen this much in my visions.

I notified my friends that I wasn't feeling well and that a bath was in order. They accepted this for now but would demand details later. I would at least have until then to figure out what I was to say to them.

I knew for certain several things. I knew that Jasper and I belonged together. I knew that destiny wanted us to be together as much as I did. I knew that he was beyond anything I had previously expected him to be in both form and beauty. What I didn't know was what I was, and what kind of future we could possibly have together. How could a vampire and a human possibly be together? They couldn't; could they?


	22. PLA

After my bath, I had returned to my bedroom. It had taken very little time for me to fall asleep, and even less time for the nightmares to start again.

"El pertenece a mí, tú pequeño elfo. Me lo robaste y ahora reclamaré lo que es mío."

The mysterious voice echoed in the surrounding tree lines as the dark hooded figures watched in anticipation.

"¿Te asegurarás de que ella se olvide? ¿Los olvidará todos y estará con nosotros?" one of the hooded figures responded.

"Sí." The woman replied devilishly.

Another figure emerged from behind her. A small child. The child ran to me and fell at my feet.

"Wilhelmina!" I cried as she landed in the snow. I reached to pick her up and run from the clearing, but as she raised her head I was lost in her blazing red eyes. Everything went black then and remained so the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, I moved to the bathroom to inspect the damage. My cheeks were bright red and chapped from windburn, and I had dark circles to my chin. "Greaaatttt." I murmured to myself.

I implored the best makeup I had to no avail. I placed my hair into a messy bun and donned myself with leggings and a long tan sweater with flats. Today was not going to be about impressing anyone. I just hoped I could avoid Jasper looking like this.

As I exited the apartments, he was there waiting for me. Of course he was.

"How'd you know when my classes were?" I whined as I approached him.

"Charles may have mentioned it in passing last night." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "I will make sure to thank him for that." I sneered in between clenched teeth.

"Would you like me to go?" He assented worriedly.

"No, I'm sorry. I just had terrible dreams last night and I woke up looking dreadful." I placated.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, placing his hands on either side of my face. "Darlin'. You are by far the most magnificent and beautiful thing I have ever had the privilege of laying my eyes upon. And it is my honor to accompany such a beauty to her class. It would even more so be my honor if she would allow me to take her bag." He countered as he reached for my bag, not awaiting my rebuttal.

We continued in silence and the curiosity in me was growing.

"Jasper?" I started.

"Yes Darlin'?"

"Can I ask you something and you be entirely candid with me?"

He looked at me with a furrowed brow and concerned eyes but nodded.

"Why would Carlisle be drawing blood from me?"

He huffed. "I had hoped to discuss that with you before you saw it. Carlisle believes it to be the only way to determine the cause of your disappearance. An entirely optional process of course." He maintained.

"I'm just. I've never done anything like that before. I don't want to find out that something is wrong with me and not be able to fix it."

He laughed loudly this time, it echoed across the courtyard. "I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with you Darlin'. You have nothing to worry about. If you decided you would like to go through with it; Carlisle would collect a few viles, run various tests on each vile, and determine if your genetic composition is that of a human's or something else. There would be no negative outcomes, just information we could potentially not be aware of."

"Oh…I suppose I would like to know what happened. Say, did I by any chance know anyone named Wilhelmina?" I inquired casually.

"Yes, that was your sister's daughter. She disappeared when she was about six, but you had never met her. You watched her from afar and provided stipends to Cynthia anonymously. Why do you ask?" He gazed down at me with that same furrowed brow.

"Oh no reason. I just heard the name before in a vision. That makes sense for me to think about my…niece…I guess. I really had a sister?" I turned the conversation, not wanting to alarm him any.

He nodded. "She was one of the links we could establish to your human life. As I said, we did not know much, but we found her name on your father's will in Biloxi. That's where you were from, Mississippi."

"Oh…" This was all a lot to process. "Can we maybe avoid any conversation about my past life for a day? I'm still kind of trying to process the fact that everything is actually real and it's not going well."

He stopped abruptly and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Of course, Darlin'. I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It's not anything you did. I just need a human minute." I laughed, feeling funny for the saying, but it seemed accurate enough.

"I will inform the others of your decision, and we will go about this…as humanly as possible." He joked.

"Thank you. This is my class." I stated as I arrived at the door.

"Is it now?" he tittered.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Well, did I happen to mention that I was a Philosophy major…"

Just then we were interrupted by the Professor. "Jasper! Great to see you bonding with the students. Why don't you come in and observe the class, then I'll introduce you?" The professor inquired.

"…And I am sort of the Peer Learning Associate for the class." Jasper finished before turning his attention to the professor.

I could feel my jaw drop as he opened the door for the professor and I.

"After you Darlin'." He smirked wickedly.

I made my way to my seat and was grateful that the surrounding seats were already taken. But just then, Jasper approached the small boy to the left of me and glowered at him. The boy quickly packed his belongings and moved to a seat as far away from Jasper as he could manage.

"Seriously?" I questioned him in disbelief.

"What?" he toyed.

"I know you used your power on him." I whispered. "I thought I requested a human life for the time being."

He ducked his head and slightly raised a cocked face at me.

"Could you ever forgive me for wanting to sit next to the prettiest woman the world has yet to know?"

I smiled in incredulity shaking my head. I turned my full attention to the professor, but I could feel him placing his full attention onto me. I shivered in my seat feeling that warm feeling flood my lower stomach yet again.


	23. Repay the Favor

As I claimed my rightful place aside of Alice, I was rewarded with a scolding. She had since returned her attention towards the lecture, but I couldn't draw mine away from her.

She had said she was overwhelmed by this experience, yet nothing in her emotions or reactions had given that away. I studied her now. I needed to be back in tune with her in every way. It would not suffice to be ignorant of her discomforts, especially now.

Every turn of the lecture elicited a diverse emotion in her. It was obvious she was paying attention. In that moment, I had sensed a shift within her.

She had become aware of my presence yet again, as told by her startle. Moments later I was experiencing an entirely separate emotion…one I was out of practice with experiencing…yearning.

I was caught off guard as told be my readjusting in my seat. My back stiffened as I gripped the attached desk. I felt the material give way under my fingers accompanied by a loud crack of the wood.

Curious gazes turned in my direction, but quickly dismissed out of disinterest. Except for hers. When she turned to me, I could see her hazel eyes aglow, a brilliant gold. The color was intense, far so that of a humans.

She tilted her head in curiosity, but I was frozen. I awaited the subsiding of her emotions, but it never came. The lust that was emanating from her intensified as a smirk grew on her face. Was she?

"Alice…" I quavered.

"Yes Mr. Hale?" she purred.

I groaned. "Alice Darlin'. Please."

"Could you ever forgive me for wanting to repay a favor of torture…Darlin'?" she mocked in a forced southern accent.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Alright Miss Alice…We can do this your way." I drawled in a significantly thicker accent than normally acceptable.

It was then that I acted, without a choice; so as not to notify her through vision. I mirrored her emotions back to her with a slight magnification at first, but then began incrementally increasing it.

It was now that she was the one gripping the desk with a blank look on her face. I was unaware of the newfound limits to her human form. By her actions of excusing herself to the bathroom, I would assume I had gone too far.

I waited an indeterminate amount of time before also excusing myself. I knocked on the door to the single bathroom, "Alice, my apologies Darlin'. I traversed a threshold, and for that I am sorry." Just then the door opened, and her petite hand emerged, latched onto the front of my shirt, and pulled me into the space.

I allowed the actions and was thrust "hard" against the wall. Alice's once gold eyes were a deep hunter green. She stood before me, arms tightly folded across her chest. She looked me up and down before releasing them. I reached out and gently smoothed her long bangs out of her face, and behind her ear.

"That wasn't fair…" she pouted.

"While I do apologize Darlin', you were the one to have started it." I laughed.

"Yeah…" she murmured. "I sorta' forgot about the other half of your abilities in my plotting."

"Are you alright?" I queried.

"Well…yeah, but also no." she admitted sheepishly. "What are we doing Jasper?"

"Doing how Darlin'?"

"Why are we fooling ourselves? We know that this is impossible and couldn't possibly end any other way."

I tilted my head in curiosity. "You don't know do ya'?"

"Know what?" she whispered.

"About Renesmee?"

"I know that Renesmee is Bella's sister, and Bella is mated to Edward?"

I lowered my head in a single laugh. "I guess I would expect this sort of worry to come from you if you weren't aware. I thought you knew already."

"Knew what Jasper?"

"Renesmee is not Bella's sister Alice. Renesmee is the daughter of Edward and Bella."

"Oh, so they had her before they were changed?"

"No… Renesmee was conceived while Bella was human, yes. However, Edward was not." I issued.

"What?" she gasped. "How is that…you mean?"

I nodded. "It's not entirely odd for humans and vampires to fall in love Alice. And it's not an impossible circumstance. Difficult yes; however, not impossible. Aside from that fact, you are not wholly human. That I am sure of."

She sank to the floor, her head falling in her hands sobbing.

I sat on the floor across from her and pulled her shaking form into my lap. "Shhhh." I calmed.

"I thought I would have to say goodbye to you forever." She breathed in between cries.

"Alice, I could never survive that even if it were true." I pressed her head at the base of my neck, gently kissing her crown. "I am unreservedly too selfish of a creature to allow for that."

"So much for a human day." She sniffled into my collar.

"How about this, how if we skip the remained of our classes, and I give you that human day?" I suggested with an upwards inflection.

She pulled back ever so slightly to look into my eyes. Tears welling in her eyes, she nodded her head soundlessly and returned it to the crook of my neck.

"Just a few more minutes until class is over, then we can go." She nuzzled firmly into my collarbone.


	24. Sing Sing Sing

After the sound of dismissing students in the hall died down, I reluctantly moved Alice from my chest. She was warm, but not how a human should have been. I looked strongly at her pleasant face. Her eyes fluttered open, now a calmer color to no extreme of green or gold. Her winged liner was still in a perfect point having no indication of tears are having been present.

"Shall we Darlin'?" I offered as I gently stroked her flushed cheek. The presence of which was having less of an effect on me as it once did.

She nodded and sprung up from her place in my lap. She extended her hands to me, a gesture of assistance.

I chuckled and took them without allowing her to take any weight of me.

We made our way across the courtyard towards my car. We would spend our time at the house tonight. Emmett had already informed me of his intentions with the apartment. I felt it unnecessary to subject Alice to anymore of Rosalie's sounds than absolutely necessary. Not to mention how extremely odd Rose has been around her.

We passed a bulletin with several posters of events happening in the area. A pleasant and sweet emotion radiated from Alice suddenly, her attention of one of the posters. I stopped and examined all the posters.

"This one?" I inquired with both surprised and almost excited. Being excited about an event on campus was a new experience for me.

"What? Oh…That emotion thing is a tricky one to avoid isn't it?" she murmured bashfully. "It's just that…I've always really resonated with that kind of stuff. Well, I guess it kind of makes a lot of sense now."

"Alice. Darlin'. I would be honored if you allowed me to escort you to the U.S.O. dance." I enunciated every word so that she knew there was no error in me asking. With her back in my presence and the added decades of abstinence, I had become better in tune with my instincts and urges when it comes to being in close proximity with humans. I was sure of my abilities. Sure enough that I could finally give Alice the public experiences that she so desired before her disappearance.

"Jasper…I would absolutely love that, but you really don't have to. I know that sort of thing isn't something you normally do. And besides, that's tonight! I wouldn't have anything to wear."

"Fortunately, a recent angel has entered my world and provided me with the courage and hope to return to the things I so love and thoroughly enjoy. And besides," I mocked. "There is a whole closet of things for you to wear tonight back at the house, and I would be hard pressed to find there wasn't a proper swing dress buried in the mountains of things in there."

Her head cocked sharply to the side in confusion. Then a light sparked behind her eyes. "The locked door." She muttered mostly to herself deep in thought.

I nodded. "I could not bring myself to leave them behind. I have brought your clothes with us for every move, carefully maintaining your organization of the closet." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously "I guess a part of me had hoped you would one day return, and I wanted to be ready." I admitted.

"Well now we really must go!" she bounced with excitement.

She quickened our pace to my car and was already buckled in before I could fully open her door. I laughed as I rounded the car and brought the engine loudly to life. I playfully revved the engine with a smirk in her direction.

Her curls fell perfectly around her shoulders as she nodded her head in excitement.

I floored the accelerator and sped out of the campus at impossible speeds. I hadn't had the appropriate time to share my graciousness to Rosalie for this gift. I would have to change that…at a later time and date.

I flew around the circle in the center of town and made our way to the house, the speedometer creeping past 120, 130, steadying out at 160. I had placed snow chains on the sport tires earlier today and was grateful I had. Snow was still falling around us, gathering in large piles on the sides of the road, bringing the tree branches nearly to the ground with its weight.

Alice played with the radio before hooking her phone to the Bluetooth. "What shall we listen to?" she laughed.

"I'm curious what kinds of music you are into this time around."

She pinched her face in contemplation, but it quickly softened when she made her choice. The opening note was telling enough. It was _Sing Sing Sing_ by Benny Goodman, but a more modern remix I supposed.

I chuckled at her choice. "Seems rather appropriate. I like the take on a good classic."

She settled back into her seat seeming proud with herself. She started scrolling through Pinterest searching for makeup looks for tonight. "I really love everything about the late 30s and 40s, they seem like they were fun…ya know, aside from war and everything."

"I'd have to admit they were interesting times."

"…Oh yeah." She chortled. "I'm not quite used to the fact that you lived through it. But I'm assuming that means you'll know how to properly swing dance and I expect to be instructed! I will not make a fool of myself." She laughed.

I shook my head with a laugh. "Yes Ma'am. Though I must tell you, adding a southern twist to east coast is the best way to go." I winked at her.


	25. Pincurls

We made it to the house in no time. The small car being so close to the ground made 160 feel almost like nothing. Jasper was in such control of the car, it was intimidating. He paid most of his attention on me and made driving with one hand in a blizzard look effortless. I was nervous with him not having his eyes on the road at first, but it became almost normal after a while.

We raced up his drive and parked in his spot in the garage. He raced around the car at his full speed to open my door. It was startling, but also energizing. I took his hand as he helped me out of the car.

"I must warn you Darlin', they are all still very excited to have you home. I hope you are up for a lot of attention."

"It is kind of nice to feel so loved and wanted. I only wish I knew more about them and who they are. My visions always seem to be selfishly focused on us." I frowned.

"In time Ali. Forever does last quite a while."

I hesitated at the insinuation. I hadn't given much thought to my mortality, if that's what you could call it. I shook my head decidedly not being bothered by it.

I reached out for the door knob of the house, but it turned underneath of me. Rosalie opened the door hugging me tightly.

"I'm so glad you've come back. We thought for sure Jasper would fuck this up and scare you off." Rosalie half joked still in our embrace.

It felt nice to be part of something bigger than myself. I had grown up between families, not really fitting in anywhere. Turning 18, going off to college, and finally being on my own was such a relief, though I have missed my sense of belonging. Perhaps that's why I work so well as a Psych and Philosophy double major I laughed internally.

"Are you busy Rose?"

"Not at all. Emmett wanted to spend the night at the apartment, but that can always wait. Why?"

"Well Jasper and I are going to go to a swing dance tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me with makeup and hair?"

Rose's face lit up and she pulled me in for another embrace. 

"Yes yes, a million times yes Ali." She exclaimed as she yanked me towards the stairs. I briefly waved at the others and said hi as she towed me past them. Carlisle and Esme shared an intimate look followed by a hug. They seemed really pleased with the situation. It was actually really comforting.

Rosalie burst through the doors of Jaspers bedroom and into his closet waiting patiently for him to come unlock the back door.

Jasper came into the closet with a smirk on his face seemingly pleased as well. "I will get her back won't I?" he asked as he produced the key from his pocket.

"We'll see if I can trust you brother." Rosalie hissed followed by a devilish smile.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as he reached out for a handle on the set of double doors.

I simply nodded, holding hands tightly with Rosalie.

He just shook his head, laughed, turned the door knob, and pushed them open. When he did this it revealed a huge walk in closet, filled to the brim with the most beautiful clothes I had ever seen.

I stood there with my mouth open, and Rosalie dragged me in further. After she released my hand to examine what we were working with, I walked to the first article of clothing. It was a beautiful lace dress. I read the designer tag and saw that it said Armani. Wow! All of the clothes were highly expensive brands. How had they had enough money for all of this?

Rosalie moved back to the door, "Thanks Jas, I can take her from here." She issued closing the door in his face. I chuckled.

"Now, you look a thousand times better than you did previously, certainly with a more shapely figure. Still small though…Since were looking for a swing dress, a flared skirt is necessary."

She thumbed through the racks faster than humanly possible, but still gentle enough not to damage any of the clothes. "Ah! Perfect."

She produced a brown crushed velvet dress. It had a deep v neckline with a fitted bodice and flared cap sleeves. The skirt flared from the waist in beautiful pleats that were sure to swing gracefully as I danced. "Knowing Jasper, he'll go east coast mostly. That'll require shorts." She moved to a dresser and selected black shorts with a delicate lace trim. "Perfect,"

She handed me the clothes, "And no bra, you do not need it with as perky as you are. The lines will only ruin the soft look of the dress."

"I am always looking for a reason to go braless." I joked. "This is beautiful Rose, and well-suited for the event. Did you live through then too?"

Her eyes dropped a small smile playing on her face. "I was changed six years before the war. I found Emmett two years later. Our relationship was really steeped in that time period. The nation was sad, but their ways of coping made for interesting beginnings for the both of us. A lot of booze and music. We were initially in Tennesee, but Emmett and I went off on our own to New York till '37. We were at the center of it all."

"How come you chose to be like this? If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry I just want to know more about you and the family."

"No, it's okay. You should know. I didn't choose this, and I would never suggest you do either. My life was perfect. There were still things I wanted. To be married with a nice house and a husband who kissed me when he came home. A family of my own. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. He exploited that. Him and his friends raped me and left me in the streets thinking I was dead, and believe me I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood."

"It was just him, Esme and Edward at the time. He wanted to give Edward what he and Esme had, but it didn't quite work out. I had a hard adjustment, but things got easier after I found Emmett. And a million times easier after you and Jasper found us in 1950." She smiled.

"Wow. I'm so sorry that happened to you Rose. I hope they got what they deserved."

"Oh, I'm sure they did." She laughed almost maniacally.

I took the outfit and followed Rose to her room. She sat me in the chair at her vanity, shaking out my lose curls.

"I trust your choices in makeup and hair seeing you did live through it." I laughed nervously. "Can I ask something?"

"Umhm."

"You said you suggest I don't choose this life …Why?"

She shook her head more serious now, tears welling in her eyes.

"If you choose this life Alice, you are signing a contract to lose everything. There will be no chances of a family, no growing old in your lover's arms, no meaning to the life you live. We only matter because we are impermanent. Because we make the best out of the time we're given. When you have all the time in the world, nothing you do matters."

"I…I never wanted a family of my own. Only siblings. I grew up in a foster system and never knew what a loving family was like. I would never subject a baby to that kind of misery and inexperience."

She looked at me through the mirror in front of us. "Alice…"

"I know…It's kind of sad, but I'm really okay with it. Honestly, that's never been part of my plans. Sure, I'd love to have a career and make a difference that way, but having a legacy…" I shook my head. "That's not what I want. I already knew that before Jasper came…back into my life? And growing old? No. I've had visions about this family my entire life. I already knew growing old wasn't something I'd ever see. I'm not even sure if I'm capable of it…I don't think I'm fully human."

She continued placing my hair in pincurls silently.

"I'm sorry Rose. I know that that could be an option, like Bella did. But that's not what I want."

She nodded, tears still in her eyes. "As long as you're the one making that decision, without influence from Jasper or any of us."

"I made that decisions a long time ago Rose." I comforted. She seemed to really be taking this hard. I could understand with her past.

"Is that how Emmett feels too? Like you?"

"He used to, but he always jokes that Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." She laughed. "Having Renesmee in the family satiated his wants for a child. I guess me too, for a little. The growing old and not mattering in the world never bothered him though."

"Kids grow old in the human world too you know. They don't always stay babies." I laughed. "Did you ever think of being a NICU doctor, pediatrician, or something like that?"

She nodded "I have. It wouldn't be for a while. I don't have the resistance it takes for that quite yet. And plus, I don't think I could ever give them back." She giggled.


	26. Lumina Green

"Thanks Jas, I can take her from here." Rosalie issued as she closed the closet doors in my face.

I laughed and turned to the rest of my closet to find something to wear for the night. Towards the back I had my civil war uniform preserved in a glass case. Next to it was a World War II reenactment uniform Alice had gotten for me in the 70s. She had gotten it in the hopes that we would make it to a U.S.O. dance, but I could never muster the courage or restraint. That would change tonight.

I removed the uniform from the glass case and laid it out. I decided I still had time before I should dress. I walked downstairs and found Emmett in the family game room. He was playing call of duty, no surprise in that.

"Can I join brother?"

He turned in his seat with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, of course." He threw the spare controller at me and pulled up a second gaming chair. "I don't think I'm getting laid anytime soon now am I?"

I huffed with a smirk. "Rose seems better."

"Yeah, Carlisle had a long talk with her earlier. I think the gist of it was about how Alice isn't really human anyway, and that you have yet to make Alice choose anything. Alice's always been the ring leader with you too." Emmett snickered.

"I suppose there's no point in arguing that now is there?"

Edward entered the room and sat on the couch adjacent from us.

"Want a controller bro?" Emmett offered.

Edward shook his head, "No thank you Emmett. How are you holding up Jasper?"

"I'm okay…It's odd how okay I am. I'm trying not to get to comfortable and to stay alert, but it's getting easier somehow."

"And class was interesting today?" Edward inquired.

I slumped a little into my seat. "Yeah, that went a little…"

Edward snorted. "I thought it was humorous. And intriguing in the fact of how you maintained your composure. She was challenging you, and you were playful instead of…preserved."

"Jasper? Playful? Since when?" Emmett jested.

"I know that's not something that can take place, not until we know more about her being. It's just nice to know that it's still her and I can still have that effect on her."

"You're hot and all, but I hope you realize using your power has nothing to do with her finding you fuckable." Emmett stifled his laughs.

I shook my head with a smile. "It'll be nice to take her to the dance tonight…She's been waiting to go for about five decades for it."

"You are doing incredibly Jasper. You need to give yourself the credit you deserve." Edward heartened.

It continued like that until it was time for me to get dressed. I heard Alice shifting around and the sound of fabric rustling, so I ran to my room to do the same. I finished shining the shoes as I heard her fastening the buckle on hers. I made my way to the bottom of the staircase as Rosalie guided Alice to the top of them.

I looked up at her breathlessly. Her curls were uniquely vintage and fell perfectly at her shoulders. The dress dipped, exposing her beautiful collarbones and a bare neck. Her t-strap nude heels stepped silently as she tip-toed gracefully down the stairs. She curtsied in front of me and offered me her hand.

"You are a breathtaking sight Major." She whispered in my ear playing with my insignia and other decorations on my uniform.

"I thought you weren't a history major." I joked.

"I have a refined appreciation for a man in uniform."

Edward walked to my side and handed me something. I looked in my palm before smiling and issuing a mental _Thank you_.

"Alice Darlin', your neck is looking a little bare."

She gasped and grasped at her throat. "Oh no, Rose!"

"I thought perhaps you would like your crest to wear." I produced the three chained necklace in front of her.

"Oh Jasper…It's so beautiful. It's just like yours…" She took the thing in her delicate hands, "Wait. I've seen this necklace before in a vision."

"It was yours, I only thought you'd want it back." I half smiled at her.

She handed the necklace back to me and turned around raising her hair off of her neck. "Thank you." She turned back around and hugged be tightly.

Esme came towards us and hugged Alice first and then me. "You both look amazing. May I take your picture?" she asked gently holding the camera in her hands insinuating she wouldn't take no for an answer."

I brought Alice to my chest and looked down at her as she smiled brilliantly at Esme. She looked and felt so happy and excited. I only hoped it could stay that way for the entirety of the night.

Carlisle took his spot next to Esme, "Son, I have a surprise for Alice and you out front if you wouldn't mind."

I was just a bit caught off guard at this, but rather excited myself. I was never one for surprises, but Alice had me in an outstanding mood.

When we reached the front door Carlisle handed me a vintage looking key. "I'm afraid she was a year late to assist the Allies, but she's still a beauty." He kidded.

Alice and I stepped outside only to be greeted by a 1946 Triumph 1800 Roadster in the brilliant original Lumina Green color.

Alice squealed and darted to the car. "Carlisle! This is incredible, thank you!" she exclaimed as she ran to hug him.


	27. Chivalry

Rosalie finished a beautiful and delicate brown smoky eye, "Here, you always did the best winged liner." She explained as she handed me the liquid liner pen. I smiled and took the pen graciously placing my liner in one perfect line.

"I love doing that." I vibrated

She then took each curl delicately out of their pins and spray them so that they each laid perfectly in their place. "Done." She sung with a pleased look on her face.

I jumped up from my seat and ran to the bed to retrieve my dress and shorts. I carefully pulled the dress over my hair and face smoothing it with my hands. I turned to Rose with a spin, "How do I look?"

She stepped towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You look amazing Ali, you always do."

"Thank you Rose…For everything." I whispered to her. Hugging her tightly.

She released me, "Now…Let's not mess up my hard work. You have an eager gentleman awaiting you."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Ali?"

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Why on Earth would you be nervous?" she laughed.

"I'm scared for one that I won't be any good at swing dance. For two, I'm scared of losing him."

"I hardly doubt horrific dancing would scare Jasper off." She jested. "But in all reality Alice, I've seen you swing dance. You are incredible, and I can confidently say that would be something that would have stayed with you. Plus, Jasper, as much as I hate to admit anything good about my brother, he's an amazing leader. He won't let you be terrible. And as for losing him? Alice, as long as Jasper Whitlock Hale is alive, he will be by your side. He's incapable of going anywhere where you are not."

I nodded and swallowed hard as I walked to the bedroom door. I opened it, made my way to the top of the staircase with Rosalie's aid, and my heart stopped. As I glanced at the edge of the stairs to get my footing, I saw him. He was a sight to cure any romantic. I couldn't wait any longer, I quickly made my way down the stairs towards him.

When I arrived at his feet, I bowed and offered him my hand. I had to stay classy, and refined. He was a southern gentlemen and was probably used to no less.

"You are a breathtaking sight Major." I breathed to him, having studied a great deal about World War II army uniforms in my spare time. What's more was I called him Major before. I'm not to sure what that was about.

"I thought you weren't a history major."

"I have a refined appreciation for a man in uniform."

Just then Edward walked to Jasper and handed him something. "Alice Darlin', your neck is looking a little bare."

I grabbed quickly at my throat having forgotten the beautiful necklace of stones and pearls Rosalie had prepared for me "Oh no, Rose!"

"I thought perhaps you would like your crest to wear." Jasper said as he dangled a necklace from his long finger.

I examined the necklace closely as I took it from him. It had unique pieces on it including a heavy crest. I had noticed that the Cullen men all wore a bracelet with the crest on it. "Oh Jasper…It's so beautiful. It's just like yours…" I had a flash of a vision as that moment, almost a memory. "Wait. I've seen this necklace before in a vision."

"It was yours, I only thought you'd want it back."

I gave the necklace back to Jasper and twirled in front of him raising my hair. I loved having him so close. I offered my thanks and spun to give him a delicate hug without getting makeup on his no-doubt expensive uniform.

"You both look amazing. May I take your picture?" Esme offered more out of politeness than an actual question.

I happily obliged, bringing myself closer to Jasper and showing genuine happiness for the camera.

"Son, I have a surprise for Alice and you out front if you wouldn't mind." Carlisle offered as he made his way next to his beloved.

A surprise? I was normally the one to surprise others!

"I'm afraid she was a year late to assist the Allies, but she's still a beauty."

When we walked outside, there was a beautiful vintage Triumph perfect for a U.S.O. ride in style.

I couldn't contain my excitement at the perfect as I ran to the car. "Carlisle! This is incredible, thank you!" I bellowed as I hugged him. This truly made the night perfect.

Jasper opened the passenger door for me and lowered me into the car hand in his. He waited for me to fasten the lap-belt before closing the door securely but also gently. As he got into the driver's seat I was gleaming ear-to-ear.

We waved to the family as Jasper pulled away. "You ready Darlin'?"

"So much more than ready." I laughed. "thank you for all of this Jasper, I've really needed this."

"I am the one who should be thankin' you Darlin'. You've brought a new light to my life. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I was taken aback.

"I promised I'd take you to a U.S.O. dance in 1971, that's why I had the uniform. But we never made it, and that was my fault. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Jasper. There is absolutely nothing to forgive. I'm assuming it had something to do with restraint? Rosalie was talking about how her restrain keeps her from doing the things she really wants, so I could only guess."

He nodded. "I was denied the proper upbringing that our adopted siblings were privileged with."

"I saw the Civil War uniform in your closet too. Is that for Gettysburg reenactment week or something like that?"

He lowered his head into his laughter. "No. No, that one was government issued."

My jaw dropped as I turned in my seat to face him more. "Wait, really? Like you fought in the Civil War?"

"Well, I never saw any real battle." He chortled. "I was turned before the start of the battle of Galveston. I was evacuating women and children."

"How chivalrous."

"It was on my way back to camp that I found three women. I stopped to offer them my aid thinking they had gotten lost from the convoy."

"But they were vampires?"

He nodded. "The oldest was Maria, a Spanish vampire who held the territory down there. She was, and still is in fact, a leader of the southern vampire Army. She needed a soldier with battle training. Someone who could keep her safe and secure her territory."

Maria. A Spanish vampire? Could she possibly be the one from my dreams? No…That would be too much of a coincidence. Why would I have anything to do with a southern army?

"Is this the awkward ex talk? I feel like it is." I nervously joked.

His head dropped again into another laugh. "I thought I loved her, I did. But I soon realized she loved the security I brought her. I was a puppet. My powers served her well."

"Wow. I'm so sorry Jasper. It's so weird that I've seen so much of your family, but nothing of any of your pasts."

"It was all a long time ago Ali."

I was grateful for Carlisle's gift. The car didn't break 65 mph, nearly half what I was used to with Jasper. It gave us time for much needed conversation.

"Is that what the scars are from? From the wars?"

Jasper pulled at his sleeves.

"Jas, I'm not judgmental or scared. I just want to get to know you." I scooted closer to him.

"I know Darlin'. It's just that I'd rather you didn't know about the nightmare I really am."

"You said it yourself Jas. You didn't have the same upbringing as the others. I'd say the experiences you've had in what? Two centuries? They've got to make you a better person. You've been through so much with this world. You've seen so many lifetimes. I think it's rather remarkable."

He shook his head. "You've always had a unique perspective on everything Alice." He stated with a smirk.


	28. Swing

The car easily glided through the snow as we rounded the turn into the visitors' center. Cars were lined to the entrance; tanks, military jeeps, vintage cars like ours not excluded. As we pulled up to valet, I handed the "officer" the keys and a hefty tip.

"There'll be more if she remains scratch free." I warned with a wave of fear over the stout man.

I made my way over to Alice's door. The other valet had reached out for the handle as I walked up to him. I glared at him protectively and he instinctively backed off. I flashed an…appreciative smile in his direction.

"My Darlin'." I charmed as I offered Alice my hand. The sounds of Harry James & Kitty Kallen, It's Been a Long, Long Time, was wafting out from the double doors. There could not have been a more perfect choice.

The crowds of people made their way from the front door directly to the bar before the dance floor.

"What shall it be Darlin'?" I offered to Alice with a waive towards the bar.

She looked at me confused, "I'm not…A gin and tonic will do." She laughed.

I gestured to the bar tender followed by waves of anxiety and amenability. He did not hesitate but a fraction of a second before handing over the cocktail. I handed the glass to Alice and gently guided her to the closest, open, high-top table aside the dance floor.

I carefully removed her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair.

"This is fantastic Jasper. It is better than I could have even imagined. But there's so many people here who really know what they're doing." She uttered.

"Don't you worry your beautiful little head about that," I said as I kissed her crown taking the seat across from her. "Look at the woman in the red polka dotted dress." I instructed.

"She's perfect" Alice expressed with fear in her voice.

"She's only doing two things Darlin'. She's stepping back, right, then left. And she's not letting go of his hands."

She paused, slowly examining the woman's movements. Her head tilted to the side in close concentration, and then a light came to her face as she came to the realization of the woman's gestures. "That's it?" she asked incredulous.

I nodded. "It's all in what he's doing. Any aerials they do are the same. Any spin, twist, turn, or flip…it's all him. And I can assure you, I am perfectly capable of leading your delicate frame across that entire dance floor." I drew at her with a half-cocked smile and a wink.

She raised herself straight in her seat and took a long sip of her drink. "I can do that." She self-assured.

"I have no doubt of any of your capabilities my love." I laughed.

She looked at me for a long moment, finished off her drink, and rose from her seat all the while holding her hand out at me. I let out an amused huff as I took her hand without hesitation, leading her to the out skirts of the floor to allow her to get used to the movement.

"Remember Darlin', back, left, then right. Only tapping back, step left right."

She nodded in understanding with a confident and concentrated look on her face. She locked eyes with me as she fell into step easily. I smiled with content as I quickened our pace and began adding twirls and spins into the steps until we were in the middle of the floor. She was beautiful with that huge smile plastered on her face. She never looked at her feet, not once. I envied her fearlessness and determination.

I winked at her before throwing her back into a hard spin. As I brought her back to my chest, I whispered into her ear "Hold on, and don't let go.". Just then I spun her out again, bringing her back to me and over my arm, swinging her back in front of me over my back. I ended the move with a twirl and returned to an easy sway.

"That was incredible!" she shouted filled with laughter. "It really is only stepping and hanging on for dear life."

"You look amazing my love." I brought her close to my chest yet again and held her close to me for the slower song.

"Thank you, Jas. This is…it's perfect." She nestled into my collar with a content sigh. "Is this what it was like before? Before I…" she trailed off lost in thought."

"When we first met in Philly, it was difficult. We were both getting used to each other's nuances. There was a lot of frustration with my hard-headedness. But you broke me down eventually." I let out a playful titter. "When we were alone, this is exactly like it was. I was able to be open and free with you. Not when there were others, especially not humans." I admitted in a low voice.

"What changed?"

"I lost the only thing in this world that mattered to me. I realized that I had been putting you through hell. You are and always were a free bird, outgoing, brilliant, and bright. You wanted to be out in public, you wanted to show us off, but I could never endure it. I blamed, and still do, myself for you leaving. I thought you had finally gotten tired of moping around." I spoke looking through half lidded eyes, ashamed of how I had been.

"Jas…I can assure you that is NOT what happened. From what I've seen in my visions and gathered from my own experiences, I understand everything you say or do. You are exactly perfect, and I would never want you to be uncomfortable. It was enough for me to know you wanted to do these things."

I kissed the top of her head yet again. "I love you Alice." The words had come out of my mouth before I could think to contain them. I grew stiff as I feared her repulse was imminent.

She surprised me as she nuzzled further into my collar. "I love you to Jazzy." She gushed as she looked up into my eyes. I leaned down, guiding her chin with my fingers. I kissed her slow and deep. I pulled back to see the sparkle gleaming in her eye.

Just then, the music picked back up and I lifted her effortlessly, throwing her to either side of my hip, dipping her with ease. As I twirled her back into position, I gazed down into her over-joyous face. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to hear you say that."


	29. Cold

Jasper had made it to the visitor's center in record time. My head was swirling and spinning with worry, doubt, nervousness, and the visions I had been trying to push away all day. I saw the look on his face when he got to surprise me. It told me that he had not been able to do it often before. I wanted this to be perfect and knowing the future would only complicate things for me.

As Jasper cut the engine and opened his door, a valet was approaching my door. He was rewarded with an intense glare from Jasper. This possessiveness…it was new for me. I wasn't disturbed by it as I had expected. I found it…endearing and almost, dare I say…hot?

I fought back tears as we entered to the sounds of 'It's been a long, long time'. This song had always always brought tears to my eyes. From the way Jasper was looking at me and holding my arm in the crook of his elbow, I knew there had been a reason.

He had gotten me a drink and persuaded me to the dance floor. As self-conscious as I am, as nervous as I was, Jasper made the night effortless. I relaxed greatly and cared not if that was a result of his gifts, supernatural or physical.

We twisted and twirled in infinite circles before I noticed a woman at the bar. She seemed to be staring directly at me through the crowded floor. Her hair was of the same raven color as mine but impossibly long. Her smooth and poreless caramel skin stood out among the mainly white guests. I couldn't focus on any more details as I felt myself slipping into that dark slope. I had been so distracted by the gorgeous feline features that I hadn't the time to stop myself.

I froze in anticipation until my vision swirled into view of a dark room. I could feel my heart racing, though I felt so cold. I was fumbling through heavy and ornate boxes in what seemed to be a closet. My hands came to rest on a dusty and vintage trunk on an impossibly high shelf. I lifted the trunk down with ease despite its massive size and weight.

Thin and delicate fingers quickly and masterfully unlatched the lock and lifted the lid. The hands rummaged through the many garments inside until they reached a panel at the bottom. They lifted the panel revealing a secret compartment, tucking a small, silver, and shiny object within. I could only assume it was myself that buried the object as deep as possible within the compartment and expertly replaced the garments to their original locations and conditions.

Everything was a blur after that. There were trees and water soaring past me. The cold still present, but getting no worse. I could tell that I was not alone.

I could feel their presence. I knew. I knew that if I didn't make it to where ever I was going, if I do not make it in time, it will all be for nothing.

I was pushing off from the ground with all the strength I could muster. I flung my body forward with every tree I passed.

I could faintly see the recurring dark figures in a line, leading me to a clearing. I was greeted by a blinding light and a sole figure in the middle of the field.

"I'm here. I made it. You promised me you'd leave them be. You promised you wouldn't hurt her." I forced out of my burning and dry throat

"Now now dwarf. I made no promises to you." The voice whispered with a Hispanic flare.

Just then I started towards her, arm stretched out to stop her. I was startlingly grabbed from behind as she took off towards his direction. It was clear she wouldn't stop until she got what it was she had obviously came for. I screamed out to stop her, but I fell quickly back into darkness before coming to in Jasper's arms.

I was shaking from both the cold and the attention. We were surrounded by concerned onlookers. I gripped him to me as tight as possible. I looked back towards the bar but she was gone. Had she even been there to begin with?


	30. Burning

Alice's emptions changed rapidly. She had been carefree and blissful the entirety of the night, not requiring any use of my talents. That all changed in an instant. Her attention was directed toward the bar before she dropped into my arms.

I laid her to the floor, resting her head in my lap with my hands cradling her head gently.

"Alice?" I whispered to her. She only responded with a shiver.

She showed no signs of consciousness aside from her eyes staring into mine. They were scared. Her emotions were feverish, changing rapidly from fear, panic, alarm, dismay, to finally… anguish.

Just then she let out a scream I had hoped to never hear escape her lips both in her previous life, and this one.

"Maria, no!"

I felt the color drain from my eyes, leaving them their all too familiar onyx. I too froze, preparing for battle. I whipped my head around the room scanning in the way I had become all too acquainted with in battle. My eyes came to rest on an empty seat at the bar. I inhaled deeply, despite being surrounded by rushing hearts and fresh…blood.

I caught that scent I dreaded. The smell of ash, spice, sand, and mezcal assaulted my nostrils. It sent tremors through my body, each and every muscle tensing at once. I had been scooping Alice into my arms to get her to safety before going after her, but Alice had finally blinked. She was back and was humiliated.

"Jasper?" she whimpered before burying her face into my chest, gripping my lapel to the point of tearing.

"Shhhh," I calmed her. "I'll get you out of here okay?" I looked deep into her eyes sending her waves of safeguard.

She nodded briefly before breaking into tears. I pulled her as close to my chest as I possibly could without causing her harm. There was a pounding in my ears that I could no longer ignore as I approached the circle of onlookers around us. There were men who refused to move from their "protective stances". I released a ow growl making eye contact with each of them to issue my threat.

They stumbled over each other, trying to clear a path as close to the walls as they could muster. I nodded towards them in mock appreciation, in attempts to maintain appearances.

What I could only assume was the director of the evening rushed up to us. I rapidly contoured my body to place Alice out of reach of this buffoon.

"Is everything alright here?" he placated with arrogance and a lifted eyebrow.

I nodded while swallowing hard. My throat burned more than I was able to withstand. Forming a sentence was near impossible…near.

"My wife…she…she's with child." I issued in attempts to assuage this fool.

"Oh," he chuckled with relief. "The misses was like that too! Terribly riddled with morning sickness." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I only nodded my head and moved towards the door.

Finally we were in the open air, met with concerned eyes of the young valets.

"Your ticket sir?" his voice broke with apprehension.

"Not necessary." I declared as I ripped the keys from the board, before sprinting towards the car.

I made note of every movement, sound, and change in atmosphere as I made my way to the car. There was no sign of company. I let loose a warning growl towards the darkness in case I had missed something in my inattentiveness.


	31. Shadow

I placed Alice into the passenger's seat and fastened her seatbelt before running to the driver's door, firing the engine, and speeding out of the lot as fast as the vintage car would allow.

We were halfway to the family house before Alice started to stir.

She pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her dress under her legs to ensure modesty.

"Darlin'…" I breathed as I reached out my hand to brush her hair out of her face. Pushing my thirst as far back in my mind as was possible.

"I…I'm sorry." She murmured.

"What?" I turned my full attention to her.

"I made a fool of myself…I…that must have been so embarrassing for you." She buried her chin into her knees, covering her face with her hands.

"…Ali," I almost laughed. "If anyone made a fool of themselves, it was me. I am the one that growled at innocents." I tried for a lighter mood but failed to diminish my strained and monotonous voice.

She unlatched her seatbelt and nestled herself into my side. "I trust you can manage to get home without launching me through the windshield?"

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her, acting in place of her discarded safety belt.

We turned into the drive and steadily made our way up the steep and winding hill to the house. The car struggled, but remained victorious in its efforts.

The family were all standing on the front porch as we pulled into the garage. Carlisle sped to open my door. "Jasper. You are home awful early…Is..Is everything alright son?" he stammered as he took in Alice's condition.

"Father…Do we still have those bags set aside?" he regarded my eyes and slowly nodded his head before making his way to the cooler in the back of the garage. I followed him and deeply took a controlled sip from the bags of animal blood we had learned to preserve after our encounter with Jacob's pack when Bella was with Nessie.

Doing so was dangerous with Alice in such close proximity, but so was doing nothing. Edward had moved to take Alice from the car, but I issued a warning glare and thought in his direction. She was not to be anywhere without me. Not now that we knew she had a hand in what was going on.

I carefully finished the last bag and wiped my mouth with one of Rosalie's car towels. I leaned under the shop sink and filled my mouth with water, swished it around in my mouth and quickly discarded the vile liquid.

Alice had gotten herself out of the car by then and made her way to my side. She seemed so small, almost like a child. She was cradling my jacket I had given her, closely to her chest and partially hiding her face.

"I'm sorry for that Darlin'." I lowered my gaze towards the floor.

She shook her head and hugged me tightly. "It's alright Darlin'. You're safe here. She can't get to you here." I raised her chin to meet my eyes. Tears stained her cheeks, though her makeup didn't budge. I shook my head with a slight chuckle.

"Won't you tell me what you saw?" I sent her waves of reassurance.

She hesitated and then finally nodded with fresh tears in her eyes.

I extended my hand to her before guiding her inside. She took my hand gracefully, but trailed behind me like a shadow.


	32. Puzzle

I came to after I felt the engine of the car shut off and was assaulted with blinding led shop lights.

Edward had opened my door, but quickly retreated afterwards. I scooted sideways and gently stumbled out of the car. Visions like those always had me offbeat for a while after. I clutched Jasper's jacket to my chest and let his scent calm me. I looked to the corner of the garage and saw Jasper leaned over, clutching the side of an ice chest, Carlisle by his side with his hand gripped tightly on his shoulder.

The moment seemed private and intense, so I waited until Carlisle moved to enter the house. Jasper was rinsing his mouth in the sink, so I could only assume it was a moment I was never meant to see.

Once he made eye contact with me, I clung to him. He comforted me in a way that no one ever had. I have only ever known safety with him.

"I'm sorry for that Darlin'."

I took that as an invitation to interact with him and I quickly threw myself at his chest. He towered over me, which should have been intimidating, but it was quite the opposite. I would have given anything to just be cradled in his arms, safe from everything and everyone. I felt the tears come at the memory of the vision.

It was so confusing. I was unable to put it all together, but I know that I had seen her before. The vision of Wilhelmina before, the Spanish woman from that vision was the same. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

"It's alright Darlin'. You're safe here. She can't get to you here." He lifted my face to meet his. I reluctantly obeyed, but felt better after seeing his face. His eyes were a brilliant amber color. I got lost in the swirls of orange and gold, utterly mesmerized.

"Won't you tell me what you saw?"

I pondered it…He had a right to know, but I would have to admit that I withheld this from him. I couldn't stand for him to be angry at me. The thought brought new tears to my eyes.

He held out his hand for me in comfort. I instantly took it, wanting to cling to him before he decided to be angry with me. Being this vulnerable and meek was not a usual occurrence, but neither was the situation. I had already been so embarrassed at the dance, what was a few more moments? I glided into place beside him as he walked toward the door, but thought better of it as I pulled behind him. I hooked one of my fingers into a belt loop, afraid he would too take off running.

We walked to the great room we had gathered in before. There was already a blanket laying in a grey, weathered, oversized, leather chair with antique rivets lining the seams. I had been putting together that each member had a place in that room that reflected who they were. The chair I had been in before…I could only imagine that was intended to be for me…the before me. That would likely make the leather chair Jasper's. It fit with what I had observed from him, his past included.

His past…

He guided me to the chair, lifted the blanket onto his arm, pulled me into his lap, and covered me with the blanket. As jarring as it was to be so intimate in front of his entire family, I cared much ore for the safety his actions had cast over me. It felt right. The nervous in my body that had previously reacted to what he was, they were long gone. I new not of fear with him now…only of losing him.

"Can I get you anything hun?" Esme crooned at me. I just shook my head and grabbed her hand in appreciation.

The rest of the family curled in on themselves in attempts to make themselves less threatening no doubt.

"Is there something we should be immediately worried about Alice?" Carlisle pushed in a fatherly manner, undoubtedly in efforts to protect the rest of the family.

"No…it's not like that," I hesitated, looking to Edward for his read on the situation. He furrowed his brow and moved his head up and down in encouragement.

"I…I've been piecing together what happened."

"At the dance?" Esme inquired with peaceful eyes.

"No…What happened…before." I murmured. "I've been having these visions, or flashbacks really. They sort of go together like a puzzle, but everything is always going so fast, it's really hard to comprehend."

"If they are from when you were a vampire, that is likely. For a human, at least in part, as you are…the details of a memory would be a lot for you to process, certainly at great speeds." Carlisle offered.

I nodded… "They all sort of focus around her…I think she was involved. There's always these dark and hooded figures as well," Esme grabbed at Carlisle's hand and exchanged a worried look. Jasper seemed to rumble underneath me, but not in any way I was frightened of.

"The night after we all met, I had this horrible nightmare. It was mostly in Spanish…or Italian? I'm not really sure. I just know that the Spanish vampire, she made a deal with the figures…She had a small child with her…I think she was my niece? Jasper mentioned I had family in Mississippi of the same name." I paused and grabbed my head. I felt a major migraine coming on from recalling what I could of these visions.

Jasper raised his cold hand to my head and replaced my own. An action for which I was highly grateful.

"She wanted Jasper…I'm sure of it…That is what she was getting from the exchange. The figures seemed to only be interested in me. They said something about me not remembering. That's all I can really put together." I apologized as I pushed myself back into Jasper's chest.

"I think that's enough." Rosalie demanded as she rose from her spot next to Emmett. She walked up to me, seeming like she was going to pick me up. Jasper moved so quick it had hardly registered. I was alone in the chair now, Jasper crouched in front of me ready to attack her.

"Jas…" I lulled as I reached out to touch his shoulder. That seemed to be his disarm button. I had seen Carlisle do it many times to him. That spot seemed smoother than the rest of his body. Through the silk of his shirt I could feel that there was but one single solitary crescent shape there. Not overlapped like the rest of them.

He seemed to melt into my touch as he returned upright to face me. He reached his hands out for me and I leaned into him easily. He lifted me, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he draped the blanket over my back.

"We can figure out more of this later, I'm taking Alice up to rest." Jasper announced with no argument from the others.


	33. Silver

I cradled Alice close to my chest as I carried her up the stairs. I had no fear of dropping her. But I couldn't risk the possibility of anything happening to her…in any scenario.

I reached out my free hand and petted her head gently. I received an appreciative nuzzle into my collarbone. Her warmth felt nice…I was grateful for the blood we had in the garage. It certainly has made things easier.

I opened the bedroom door and set her on the bed.

"Shall we see what's in the closet for night clothes?" I winked as I brushed her chin with my knuckles. I was rewarded with a small smile as she jumped out of the bed and looped her finger back into my beltloop. I had to admit. That was a new aspect of her personality. Alice had always been so afraid to show weakness or need around me. She never wanted me to feel burdened with her fears and mine at the same time. This was refreshing…to feel needed and useful in ways she had only ever been in our relationship.

I wrapped my hand around hers, holding her hand tighter to my back as I walked towards the closet. We walked through to the back before Alice stopped in her tracks, causing resistance on my waistband. I gently spun around, unlatching her from my pants.

"What is it Darlin'?"

She pointed to the trunk I had displayed under my uniform. I looked from it and to her again, "That's our memorabilia through the years."

She nodded and made her way to it. When she reached for the handle I ran to her side, "Allow me love, it's a bit hefty." I offered as I lowered the trunk to the floor for her with a thud.

Her hands expertly handled the latch like she had so many times before. I was blown away when she pushed everything out of her way instantly going for the hidden compartment in the bottom. She reached in and searched for a moment. She hesitated when her hand landed on something small and silver. As she withdrew her hand, she produced something I had thought was lost to time.

"Alice? Darlin', how'd you know that was in there?" I looked deep in her eyes as I took the ring from her.

"I…I saw myself hide it before I ran to meet Maria." She whimpered.

"I couldn't bring myself to look in here since you'd left. I had no idea where this had ended up." I whispered, venom stinging in my immortal eyes.

I displayed the ring for her to examine. It was a simple band with a black heart adorned with a diamond in the middle. Alice had picked it for its representation of us, and its intricacy without complexity.

"It was your wedding ring Alice."

She fell to her knees and threw her head into her hands.

"What happened to me Jasper?" She wailed as I pulled her into my arms.

"I don't know Ali…We'll put it all together, but for now you just need to rest okay?"

"I…I can't…Please don't make me Jasper! She'll come back…" she sobbed into my collar.

"Shhhh. No Darlin'…I won't let that happen. I'll be here to keep you safe, and I'll use my gift to make sure you sleep soundly….With your permission of course." I assured her.

She raised her glassy and red eyes to me. "Please…Make it all go away." She begged.

I helped her up, chose a decent outfit for her and guided her to the bedroom.

"Why don't you get comfortable and then I can help you off to bed alright? I'll step out…"

"NO!" she hollered. "You can't leave me…Please."

"I only want to give you your privacy love."

"I don't need it…I just need you here with me Jasper."

I lowered my head in understanding as I moved to lay on the bed, averting my eyes to the ceiling. Though she had once been mine, I would not encroach on her privacy like some pepping tom.

After she had finished, she crawled gently onto the bed and onto my chest. She was oddly comfortable on what I could only assume was as hard and equally as cold as marble. I reigned in my thoughts and petted her head and down to her lower back as I covered her in waves of calm and peace. I was sure to be attentive the entire night to ensure I was the only monster in her presence tonight.

"I love you Jasper." She murmured groggily as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"I love you Alice." I cooed softly as I played with her hair with one hand and her ring in my other.


	34. Monster

The sun began to peak over the horizon and enter through the glass wall on the opposite side of the room. My monstrous skin released gleams of light upon every surface. I felt Alice began to stir as she inhaled deeply with what I could only assume was a content smile upon her face.

She had been motionless throughout the night for what I believed to be a result of my influence. I had provided her with every once of power I could muster, but let up as she fell into REM. I monitored her consciousness and physicality during the night and augmented my influence accordingly, leaving her suspended in her deepest state.

The entirety of the experience had left me in a sorry state. I would need to go hunting once Alice was off on her own again. I did not mind her vulnerability at all. It was…intoxicating.

"Hmmmm." She murmured unintelligibly while performing felinesque stretches.

"G'mornin' Darlin'. Did you rest soundly?" I issued with a smile of my own this time.

She propped herself up on her elbows on my chest, sleepiness still in her eyes. I fully retracted my gift and stroked a stray strand of hair out of her beautiful face allowing my hand to linger on her flushed cheek.

She nodded, a devilish look growing on her face. She rapidly spun up out of bed and danced around the room settling at the window.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" She swirled around hugging her arms to her chest and admiring the light reflecting off of me with every motion.

I huffed as I raised myself from the bed, setting the comforter and pillows back into their rightful positions.

I approached her, fully aware of our size difference as I spun her back towards the window, all the while resting my chin on her head. I issued a gentle yet firm kiss on her crown, inhaling her scent deeply. I felt the all too familiar burn resonating deep in my throat, but it was lesser, easier somehow. Still, I pushed the thought, and the accompanying growl, to the back of my head shifting in my place.

"I've never seen the town from this far up South Mountain. It's breathtaking. Perfectly acquainted with its…occupants." She giggled while snuggling further into my arms and chest. I froze slightly, calculating each and every move. As much as I refused to admit it, I needed to get away from her enthralling and fragile self.

It pained me to start, "The bathroom next door has the same view if you'd like to inspect Esme's exuberant bathroom choices." I breathed into her ear.

She twisted in my arms, narrowing her eyes up at me.

"Are you trying to get rid of me…or worse," she gasped. "Are you trying to say I stink?" She teased attempting to withhold the smile manifesting itself on her delicate face.

"Not at all my Darlin'. I only assumed you could use a refresher…I know from conversations with Edward that 'human moments' were a necessary reminder for him with Bella." I laughed.

Her face softened as the thought rattled around her mind.

"Will there be bubbles?"

I lowered my head in a snicker. "I'm sure Ness has some around here somewhere." I held my hand out to her.

Alice held her head up high, a renewed sense of confidence and calm washed over her from the moment of her awakening. Her composure was astounding really.

I showed her to the bathroom, pulling out a few towels and the requested bubbles. I drew the bath as close to 'suitably warm' as I could figure.

After a few moments of her tapping her foot at me I had given up.

"Temperature gauging is a fraction difficult in our condition." I offered apologetically.

"I believe I can manage. Thank you, my wonderfully southern gentleman." She reached her face closer to mine, pulling herself up on my shoulders to issue a kiss on my cheek.

I ducked my head at her and exited the door soundlessly as she began undressing. I shook my head hard banishing the thoughts once again from my mind.

I made my way to the front door preparing for my hunt by removing my shoes and socks. I felt a particularly large presence appear suddenly behind me. I slumped forward with a chuckle as I raised myself to find Emmett in a similar arms-crossed situation as Alice was earlier.

"Yes brother?" I laughed as I already was keen to his demands.

"Were you going to leave without me dude?" he pouted.

"Why of course not," I surrendered. I motioned my head towards the forest. "Ladies first."

He issued a wicked smile before darting aggressively through the door, shoving me out of his way. I took off easily behind him. Emmett was large in frame and strength, but was the slowest of us all because of this. I launched myself past him before he could reach out for a tackle. He stumbled over himself at the motion and tumbled down the edge of the ravine I had propelled myself over.

With an earth shattering landing he righted himself with an ever-growing smile before he dove deeper into the water. He disappeared until he had reached the waterfall of which he hurled himself up with ease, but certainly not grace. Huge boulders gave way under his curled fists, tumbling to the water now a hundred yards down.

He reached the top of the falls as I had. He had flung himself into the air, reminiscent of a flying squirrel, limbs sprawled out to either side. He had intended to land on me, but I quickly grabbed his left arm and yanked him around me and into the nearby tree line. He disappeared with rumbling laughter.

We continued this back and forth, feeding on the random wildlife along the way. It wasn't until we came across a much too familiar scene for predators that I stalled. I froze in a low crouch as I watched a tom mountain lion encircling a young lioness. I could sense the 'emotionality' of the two animals. The female was terrified, sunken low into the ground, rapidly moving her head to and fro seeking a quick exit. The male…he oozed a sense of pride, conquest, the senses of a natural and effective marauder. He was prepared to take what he desired. I vibrated with anger at the scene.

"Jas? You alright dude?" Emmett came up behind me cautiously.

I issued my most feral of sounds before viscously attacking the tom. Toying with him, until I could sense the same emotions from him as I had the lioness. I slashed into him once to notify him that this was his last endeavor. I turned to the lioness, still frozen. After snarling a warning shot at her, she made her way away from the scene slowly. Turning my attention back to the tom with a smile, I looked deep into his eyes. I saw him for what he really was. Not a simple predatory species, but a bully among said species. A monster.

I had given into my most ferocious of desires. It had been some time before I finally came to. I raised myself, wiping the blood from my face and neck. I was awarded a horrified glance from Emmett, still standing where he had approached me from behind.

I walked past him, paying him no attention. I continued to the edge of the ravine and launched myself over and into the water. I stripped myself of any unnecessary clothing, only remaining my briefs which had remained moderately acceptable after my conquest.

"…Jasper. Can we have a talk bro?" Emmett inquired gently from a mile up stream.

I flashed my way to him, skidding to a halt in front of him and meeting his gaze. There was concern and confusion on the forefront of his emotions. I titled my head toward him.

"Yeah?" I murmured cautiously.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, mouth slightly agape. "Jas. What the hell was that about? I…I've never seen you like that bro."

"You play with grizzlies all the time do you not?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from him, surveying the woods around us, locking my attention on a heard of deer about five miles due north.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess I do…But Jas, that wasn't playing man. That was…something else. You can talk to me Jasper. I'm not as dense as everyone likes to pretend I am ya' know?"

I removed my attention from the heard and back to Emmett. I met his eyes and shifted my gaze back and forth avoiding him. "Em…you know that's not what I meant. I know I can…confide in you. We all do not think that little of you." Throwing my hands up at him.

"Then talk to me dude. You can't go home like this. Not to her."

I growled at his insinuation, but quickly realized the truth behind his words. I dropped into the water, head in-between my knees and hands tangled in my blood matted hair.

He plopped heavily down into the water next to me, water splashing up around me. I welcomed the feeling, washing the sickening feeling off of my frame. I shuttered and felt pained by the realization of my actions…at what I had allowed myself to become. What I had been fighting against for almost two centuries.

"So…was it like…you…related to it? Like you saw yourself as the lion?" Emmett started gently.

I stiffened, each muscle along my exposed body visibly tensing.

"Alright," he started enthusiastically, straightening himself eagerly next to me holding his palms up on his knees. "That's understandable man!"

"Relating to an occurrence and nightmarishly destroying an entity because you see yourself in it is the furthest thing from understandable." I murmured into my legs.

"No, no, no…You don't get it. The fact that you recognized a part of yourself in something else…and you wanted to get rid of it in something else…That's beautiful dude. That's growth!" he tapped my shoulder gently.

I raised my head to look out through the ravine into the sun.

"If you were attacking the thing for other reasons like…I don't know dude…umm…like if you wanted to see it suffer? That would be the 'monstrous' thing to do." He used air quotes, child-like determination gleaming in his eyes. Emmett was correct, we did dismiss him far too frequently.

Emmett had this chaotic yet…innocent air about him. One of carefree wonders and simplicity. But this did not exclude him from complex thought. Emmett had lacked formal education in his past life but has more than made up for it in his afterlife, yet he maintained the easy demeaner of ignorance. It suited him.

I met his awaiting eyes, still glistening. His emotions swirled intensively in the space around us contrary to the constantly flowing atmosphere. His statements had been genuine, and it was evident he wasn't trying to paint the idea with a rose-colored varnish…he meant what he said. There was something else there. Something I had often felt within the family. A sense I had come to associate with familial endearment. It was vastly different from what I had associated with 'love' experienced from Alice, yet equally as intense and potent.

"You really believe that don't you." I whispered.

"Every word of it, Jas…I wouldn't just blow smoke up your ass." He frowned. "It'd be much easier to let you mope ya' know. But I care about you. You're my brother damnit." He shouldered me in a playfully manner. "Com'n, lets finish up and get back home. I'm starting to get a tingle from seeing you all wet in your tighty-whities and all cowboy." He prodded as he splashed up from the water.


	35. Shimmers

"We can figure out more of this later, I'm taking Alice up to rest." Jasper announced with no argument from the others.

Jasper had lifted me easily into his arms holding me firmly to him. I felt safe, a feeling I really was not used to, especially with men, especially when they were a good deal larger than me in both height and stature.

His grip tightened around me as we spirled around the staircase. His hand caressed my hair ever so lightly, almost as if he was afraid to touch me. I instinctively pushed my face further into his shoulder. He felt so strong, like he could take on the world, taking me away from all that was on my mind. I felt so numb having gone over everything, it made it all so real. I exhaled heavily into him, negative thoughts swirling deeper into my mind.

We made it through that wonderful corridor, now dark and ominous. What had once been graced with beautiful scenery now gave way to the ominous possibility of lurking monsters wishing and plotting for my demise. I hid myself further into Jasper's arms as he reached for his bedroom door.

I felt better once he set me on the bed until he pulled away from me.

"Shall we see what's in the closet for night clothes?" He made contact with my face once more. His touch was tantalizing, but it left me frigid as he pulled away yet again. I couldn't help but force a small smile to show my appreciation for his closeness.

I brought myself to climbing out of the oversized bed as Jasper walked away from me. Dreading the separation, I rushed to his back, wrapping my index finger through the center beltloop. It all felt comforting, but so damned embarrassing.

Even with Jasper so close, the thoughts continued to rear into my busy mind. As his hand reached back to grab mine, I was brought back to my vision from before. I stiffened as I gained my sight back after the split second. We had since entered his closet, and the imagery lined up. The trunk from before. It was there… It was a different closet, but the same set up…the same goddamned trunk.

I couldn't take it. I yanked away from Jasper suddenly, reluctantly, instantly regretting my actions.

Jasper turned too fast for me to see, he bent down to face me head on.

"What is it Darlin'?"

I reached my arm out towards the object of my current affliction, a tremor shaking me terribly.

He looked between me and the object, "That's our memorabilia through the years." He offered confused.

I had seen as much in my vision. There had been clothes of different sorts within it. Pictures and documents. Drawings and jewelry…and the small shiny thing I had stowed away.

I couldn't hold back, I made my way urgently to the box, reaching to yank it from its resting place. It had looked so easy before, but I was now realizing that I possessed none of my former attributes.

Jasper appeared suddenly at my side startling me more than I would have liked to admit. "Allow me love, it's a bit hefty." He stated as he moved it to the floor for me.

As I had in the vision, I opened the offending trunk as if by muscle memory. I shoved everything to the side, paying it no mind. My intentions were solely on the silver thing. I eventually found the compartment and reached my hand in, fishing around until I felt the 'familiar' object. I froze, knowing I was about to expose yet another story I probably wasn't ready for. Did I really want to go there tonight? Did I want to ever?

I knew myself better than that. I am not a silly fearful girl, I internally chided! And I certainly cannot leave any questions or wonders unanswered. In the next instant I had yanked the thing from its resting place, holding it loosely in my palm. I was fearful of the thing. I had hidden it in such a hurry, rushing my way to her…It burned in my hand.

"Alice? Darlin', how'd you know that was in there?" Jasper gazed into me with the most intense look he has ever given me. Were those tears in his eyes? He lifted the thing from my hand relieving me of its weight.

I gathered my courage before starting my explanation. It was evident that this didn't hurt just me. I had seen the pain in the family's eyes as I had explained my story. This was hard for us all. "I…I saw myself hide it before I ran to meet Maria." I forced out of my throat weakly.

"I couldn't bring myself to look in here since you'd left. I had no idea where this had ended up." He issued almost not audibly. It was the first time I had ever heard his voice waiver.

He held the thing much differently than I had. He held it so delicately but like it was the most precious metal in the entire universe. It wasn't until that moment that I could really get a look at what the thing was.

It was rather pretty in his hands. It was simple yet outstandingly beautiful. I tilted my head as I got a closer look at the thing. It was a ring, but not something of this time. It was much older, in both construct and illusion. It wasn't something a bride of our generation would choose, which I felt drawn to. It was…perfect.

"It was your wedding ring Alice." I was rapidly pulled out of my concentration. Taken aback, I fell to my knees and dropped my head into my hands. It was all too much. Why had I given up this life? I had given up Jasper? Why hadn't I placed my trust into him.

"What happened to me Jasper?" I sobbed suddenly into Jasper's crook of his arm. I began to shake violently, tears and other fluids now running down my face again. I couldn't take any more. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I didn't want any more suffering. I had caused enough, and that was obvious in Jasper's face every time he looked at me. The same look I could see in his eyes right now.

"I don't know Ali…We'll put it all together, but for now you just need to rest okay?"

His words induced a new wave of panic. I couldn't! I could never close my eyes again if it brought me back into another circumstance of pain. I wouldn't.

"I…I can't…Please don't make me Jasper! She'll come back…" I threw my head into the crook of his neck now. The coolness becoming a newfound comfort for my rising headache.

"Shhhh. No Darlin'…I won't let that happen. I'll be here to keep you safe, and I'll use my gift to make sure you sleep soundly….With your permission of course." He used such a gentle voice that I could feel vibrate low in his chest.

I could tell he was trying to diminish his 'terrifying demeanor' so as not to "frighten me". I found the spot on his neck that was free of scars and pressed my mouth against it before bringing my eyes to him.

"Please…Make it all go away." I whispered. I knew of his talents. I knew that he could make this panic and terror subside. I knew that he had done it before. I hated the idea of getting rid of my autonomy, but I felt as if I had no choice. I felt weak. Like I could do nothing more than simply exist. And even that I couldn't do properly apparently.

Jasper reached out to me, helping me up and around the closet to find something for me to wear instead of my now crumpled swing dress. I had yet to discard my shoes, a habit I would usually be quite proud of. I quickly unbuckled them now, placing them on a nearby shelf.

After I had finished straightening them, I turned around to see Jasper with a satin sleep outfit in a deep emerald green color.

"Why don't you get comfortable and then I can help you off to bed alright? I'll step out…"

I reached for him rapidly, "NO!" I yelled perhaps a bit too aggressively. "You can't leave me…Please." There was no chance I could survive a moment without him at this point, as entirely selfish as it was.

"I only want to give you your privacy love." He laughed nervously. I could see his eyes slightly glance me over.

"I don't need it…I just need you here with me Jasper." All modesty would be out the door, especially given our history it seemed a bit redundant.

Jasper ducked his head as he often has, making his way to the bed. His tall and lean frame stretched across the bed completely. The size that had seemed so silly before now seemed necessary. As he draped his long arms over his face, a slight smile found itself on my face.

I had kept my eyes on him, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. I quickly changed so that I could sooner get back into his arms.

I buttoned the last stupid button on the top and ran my way over to him. I hesitated, thinking over the best way to join him without causing uncomfortability for him. I settled for laying myself on his chest. My form mostly fit on his chest alone. I had worried his hard body would be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It felt so normal, being something I had seen myself do a million times in my flashbacks and visions.

Jasper's hand rested on the top of my head and slowly made its way down my back. Before it could come to rest at my lower back, I was unconscious.

Just as I could feel myself slipping into the dark, I sought to give him the comfort we surely both needed.

"I love you Jasper." And I was asleep before I could hear his reply.

* * *

I had first felt a warmth on the part of my leg that was exposed from the blanket. I then became acutely aware of a splendid coolness underneath me. I shimmied slightly, relishing in the contrasting feelings. I breathed in thoroughly, experiencing a wonderful woodsy scent. It was something so sharp but refined.

I had drempt of nothing, only refreshing darkness. No nightmares to be seen or heard from. I felt good, recharged…stronger.

I stretched, trying to rouse myself from such a deep slumber. It was almost as if I had been under some sleeping curse, the one only of fairy-tales.

"G'mornin' Darlin'. Did you rest soundly?" the voice, of what I could only assume was my prince charming, brought my consciousness almost to full fruition.

I raised myself gently onto my elbows to get a better look at him, at my savior. My eyes were starting to focus as I felt his hand brush against my head and rest on my cheek. It was an amazing feeling. I did in fact sleep soundly, and would be more than happy to continue doing so. But I was enjoying the presence of my prince too much for any of that nonsense.

I nodded in answer to him before propelling myself out of bed. I had to keep myself awake, there was too much to miss. I danced happily to the huge window wall across the room. Seeing beautiful shimmers of light reflect throughout.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" I tried to clear the grogginess from my voice, turning around a bit bashful. It was not a common occurrence for me to share a bed with anyone, and yet here I had done it with this man twice now.

Jasper lifted himself effortlessly in graceful and fluid motions, returning the bed to its once again perfect state at the same time.

He came to me then. His statuesque self towering over my small frame. He spun me around once again as he had done at the dance, requiring only trust on my part…no effort. Loving him seemed equally as easy.

His chin came to rest on the top of my head and I eased into him fully. As he kissed my head, I felt the warmth of it radiate through my body, resting in the pit of my stomach.

"I've never seen the town from this far up South Mountain. It's breathtaking. Perfectly acquainted with its…occupants." I giggled as I attempted to distract myself from my current train of thought. I felt Jasper stiffen for a moment, but he smoothed out the tension shortly thereafter. I would be fooling myself if I thought any of this could be easy for him. I couldn't even imagine, especially from what little he had mentioned about his past.

"The bathroom next door has the same view if you'd like to inspect Esme's exuberant bathroom choices." He had bent down to whisper into my ear, his pillowy and smooth lips brushing against me.

I twisted around as fast as I could, playfully faking irritation.

"Are you trying to get rid of me…or worse," I paused for an overly dramatic intake, "Are you trying to say I stink?"

"Not at all my Darlin'. I only assumed you could use a refresher…I know from conversations with Edward that 'human moments' were a necessary reminder for him with Bella." He laughed that wonderful bell laugh, thickened from his southern drawl.

I passed the thought around in my mind. He DID have a realllyyy good point. My skin felt stale, especially my face still caked with my makeup and tears from yesterday.

"Will there be bubbles?"

"I'm sure Ness has some around here somewhere." I was rewarded with yet another of his head drops accompanied by him looking up at me through his long bangs before he held his hand out to me.

I had affirmed the idea within myself. A bubble bath was WELL deserved and would serve as a perfect reset button.

Jasper lead me to the bathroom and before I could even turn around within the magnificent room, there were towels on the settee and Jasper was already filling the over-sized jet tub with water and bubbles.

He seemed to be playing with the faucet an awful lot and I was becoming impatient, I internally laughed.

"Temperature gauging is a fraction difficult in our condition."

"I believe I can manage. Thank you, my wonderfully southern gentleman." I stretched as high as I could so as to reach his cheek to show my appreciation.

In no time he had disappeared through the door and I was alone. I didn't mind it this time. It was rather comforting knowing I had such an amazing support system practically at a drop of a dime. Though I was absolutely positive that a vampire was faster than that.

I easily shed the soft satin from my body and slipped into the tub that was now the perfect warmth. I started the jets as I rested my chin on my arms on the ledge overlooking the forest. I heard a thump from downstairs and saw a flash of color streak into the trees.

It made a lot of sense that Jasper would need to hunt after using his gifts all night long. My thoughts drifted to him exclusively. I pondered what it was to be a vampire, what it was like to constantly deal with a painful temptation. He didn't like to talk about it at all. He seemed to hide that side to prevent me from knowing what he thought of himself more than anything else. I would have to confront another source for answers.

I smiled at Jasper's complexity and silliness. I looked around the bathroom some more before I noticed it. Jasper must have left it on the counter as he was figuring out the water. I reached out with my soapy hand and retrieved it. My ring.

I turned it over in my hands with more certainty now. I held it close to my chest before making the decision to put it on my left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. It brought tears to my eyes to feel so wanted.

I had been bounced from one foster home to another, each with their own promises of love and belonging only to be met with "I'm just glad we're getting a paycheck for you." It was different here. Not just with Jasper, but with the entire family. It really felt like I belonged. But maybe that was because they thought I was her…Was I?

I looked deeper into the ring pondering the question more. It certainly seemed like I was.


	36. Crumbling

I had risen from the water with Emmett, easily relocating the herd I had been tracking before. It was a frightening thought at how easy this all was. How easy it would be to drain Alice. To relish in the warmth of her lifeforce, feeling her pulse slow, visible just under her pale flesh.

I let out a roar before banishing the thoughts from my head. I found myself effortlessly taking the herd before Emmett even arrived. The taste made me flinch, but not as much as the thought of Alice's emotions while she lay in my arms dying.

We found our fill before returning to the stream to rinse off. Esme always had a fit when we came home less than proper. It was obvious that she did not approve of our games or carelessness or even disregard for the animals. It was a necessary trade off for our chosen lifestyle and she should have been more than acquainted with the thought by now.

If we were to ignore our instincts and force ourselves upon this wretched diet…if you could even call it that…we needed a compensation for our animalistic tendencies.

Emmett raced back towards home, drying any remnants of wetness from his remaining clothes before his arrival. I had discarded my clothing in the ravine and thought better than trying to salvage any of it.

Instead of facing the wrath of our maternal influence, I approached the side of the house, easily pushing off of the ground and landing in the tree nearest my window. I leaned toward the home; hand grasped firmly around the strongest limb. I glanced in, assuring Alice wasn't in use of the room. Satisfied of its emptiness, I pushed the window to the side, launching myself into a low crouch on the bedroom floor.

I straightened myself and made my way to the closet. I stared at the vast wardrobe not feeling worthy of any of its contents. Alice had hand selected most of the attire, forecasting several years worth of fashion trends. Rosalie had also lent her hand at updating several pieces, but none of it felt right. I ran my hand through my hair once again, leaving it to rest on the back of my neck. I glanced in the mirror across the closet. Finally satisfied that I had successfully removed the blood from myself I brought myself to making the choice of attire.

Just then I had realized my lack of attention was a drastic mistake. Alice had appeared in front of me suddenly, only announced by her lustrous and surprised emotions. Her eyes raked my body thoroughly.

I rapidly turned myself from her, folding in on myself in the process. A soft warning growl erupted unconsciously as she approached me.

Alice walked slowly towards me; hand outstretched. She placed it softly on my shoulder, sliding it around to my chest; examining each and every crescent upon my monstrous skin.

I was most taken aback when she ducked under my cowering head, hugging me tightly. I rather enjoyed the feeling of her warm and smooth skin on mine. Still in her towel, slightly damp, I felt closer to her than I truly deserved.

I pulled back from her ever so slightly, only enough to meet her gaze. My brows furrowed; I could feel myself beginning to calm under her touch. Her delicious golden eyes and full bosom perfectly on display.

She reached her hand up to caress my face, all the while issuing a "sush".

It was then when I felt it. It was viciously cold in contrast with her warmth. I snatched her hand off of my face, examining it closely, hoping to be wrong.

"What the hell is this Alice?" I growled yet again.

She cowered backwards forehead creased tightly in worry, tears forming in her eyes.

"I.." she stammered, trying to pull her hand from my grasp.

I was brought back to the forest, the bully tom forcing that lioness into ungodly circumstances.

"You think this is all a silly game don't you Alice. You think that this is the game of life where we all can have happy endings? Is that it?" I yelled.

"No…I just…I didn't think you,"

"No! You absolutely didn't think! I'm not to be trusted Alice!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

"I think of killing you Alice. You want to know more about me…about my past?" I mocked her. "You think you do, but you can't fucking handle it! I can't…" I murmured to myself turning now from her. Tears had begun spilling constantly down her cheeks.

I spun back to her, driving my point home… What was my point?

"Even now Alice," I whispered. "The family is outside of that door right now…because I can't fucking be trusted Alice!" I threw my hand up in their direction.

"You want this happy family, with a loving and protective husband. Well guess what, I wanted our forever! I wanted you every single night since the moment I knew of your existence. But you were selfish. You made the choice to leave me…You made the choice to do everything on your own." I slammed my hand down on the central counter in the closet, feeling it crumble beneath.

"Now look at you…A fragile little pathetic human." I finished with a whisper now directly in her face.

She whimpered then, but planted her feet firmly before beginning.

"How dare you Jasper. You know exactly what the hell I went through for you. Even I know, and I have only a partial glimpse of what happened. You think I'm this doll. Something to be handled and coddled so gently. But then you talk to me like that? That's not you Jasper…" She trailed off. "I'll prove it…Not for me, but for you Jasper. I'm not fragile…nor am I pathetic." She spat.

Her voice hadn't waivered once, nor had it raised above a murmur.

I had become increasingly aware of the family's presence now inside the room. Bella was at Alice's shaking side. She narrowed her eyes at me before looking to Alice for permission. With a wordless nod, Alice was hugging Bella's neck and was vanished from my sight.

"Son, a word…" Carlisle's disapproving tone echoed over my shoulder.


	37. Blankets and Tears

The bubbles had dissipated, and the water was now cold. I rang out my hair and stepped carefully out onto the comfortable mat just outside of the tub. I reached to the extra soft and feathery towels Jasper had laid on the ottoman.

I wrapped myself tight and inhaled the towel deeply. Everything had smelled so fresh and clean, like nothing had ever been dirty in this home.

I dried my feet carefully and made my way back to Jasper's bedroom. I was nervous to pad around the upstairs in only a towel, but I made my trip quick. I peered into his room and was gracious that it was empty. I slowly closed the door behind me and walked to the closet to find another outfit for today.

As I rounded the corner around the large door-frame, I saw him. He was frozen in the middle of the closet, and if I hadn't known any better I would have thought him a Greek statue; ornate, perfectly chiseled and lean.

I carefully examined each band of muscles under his almost translucent skin. He was facing me, but hadn't yet seemed to notice. I clenched my towel to my chest tighter now, insecure and uncomfortable. Something was wrong, he seemed…almost as frightening as he pretended to be.

I took note of the silvery marks adorning his body, disappearing even into his waist band. He was more than likely a horrible sight for any vampire. Each scar a battle he had won, ending in the others demise no doubt. They overlapped over his skin, an impossible number of them. There must have been at least a hundred years' worth of battles represented there. My heart ached for him.

His hand rose to his tousled hair. His once golden locks seemed as if they were tinted a crimson, but I dismissed it for the lighting in the closet. He finally shifted, but only his eyes. They darted to the mirror aside of me.

He turned his gaze slowly, scanning the clothing around me before he finally rested his look on me. Something shifted in him then. Recognition and fear took over and filled the space.

He was equally as frightening as he was attractive. I walked towards him then, abandoning all modesty and self-consciousness.

Before I could move within five feet of him, he turned from me in a blur. A sound comparable to a distant thunderstorm boomed around the closet.

I continued towards him, hand reaching out to prepare him for my contact. The moment my hand collided with his skin a shock-wave pulsed through my body. The sharp cold feeling, paired with the ridges of his marks; it was addicting. I trailed my hand over his shoulder and to his perfectly defined chest as I made my way in front of him.

My eyes trailing closely to my hand. I tucked myself under his ducked head. My heart still aching, drawing me closer to him. I gave in, embracing him as tight as I could manage; arms barely encompassing his waist.

Having released my towel to hold him, I could feel more contact between my chest and his abs. It was intoxicating. The contradiction of his cold, hard, and icy skin with my soft and warm body. The beads of water almost sizzled and froze at the same time between us.

Jasper was the first to draw away. While it was only a small fraction, the distance left a stinging sensation on my skin. His face pulled together in what I could only read as confusion. He seemed as if he wanted to let himself go, to be vulnerable to me finally.

I reached for his face as encouragement, tilting my head sideways to look closer at him. I felt under intense examination as his eyes raked my presence. I hushed him gently, bringing him further into my possession. I almost had him where I needed him.

I extended my hand out toward him now, issuing a soft murmur of comfort. I made contact and guiding his face towards my awaiting gaze. I wish I hadn't.

In that instant he froze again, a hiss rising low in his throat. He grabbed my wrist hard and I shrieked from the sudden tightness and shock. He held it up to his view now.

"What the hell is this Alice?" he growled a terrifying warning, but his grip only tightened.

I tried to pull away from him then, my instincts telling me I was taking my last breathes. Tears of fear burning in my eyes.

"I.." I started but couldn't find the words that would convince him to release his grip. It was obvious what this was about now but it made no clarifications in my mind. I had thought he would be happy. I had thought this would illustrate my care and adoration for the man.

His gaze shifted then, eyes darkening before me. It was as if he was losing hours of sleep a second. Circles appeared under his eyes in moments, followed by an instinctive parting of his lips.

He began, "You think this is all a silly game don't you Alice. You think that this is the game of life where we all can have happy endings? Is that it?" he roared.

The tears followed freely now. "No…I just…I didn't think you,"

"No! You absolutely didn't think! I'm not to be trusted Alice!" he interrupted my explanation. It was hard to figure why he was so angry. Was he angry that I could cause harm to the symbol of our past, was he unwanting of me, was he scared that I wanted him?

"I think of killing you Alice. You want to know more about me…about my past?" he was taunting me now, pulling me closer by my wrist. "You think you do, but you can't fucking handle it! I can't…"

When he turned from me I felt some semblance of relief, but he didn't loosen his grip on my hand. His rage seemed to turn inward now, but I was far from in the clear.

Something changed as he shot back around, inches from my face. He had made his decision to continue this…what ever this was. Annoyance and rage of my own was bubbling in my chest, consuming the tears and fear.

He lowered his voice into a threatening whisper, "Even now Alice, the family is outside of that door right now…because I can't fucking be trusted Alice! You want this happy family, with a loving and protective husband. Well guess what, I wanted our forever! I wanted you every single night since the moment I knew of your existence. But you were selfish. You made the choice to leave me…You made the choice to do everything on your own."

A blur of motion followed by a crack and crumble left the nearby surface ruble. "Now look at you…A fragile little pathetic human."

The words stung and a whimper escaped my lips, but I could see through him now. My head cocked to the side as I examined his responses closely. I knew exactly what this was about. I straightened myself under his scrutiny now, making myself appear larger than life. Even now, I affected him and I could see it plain on his face; in the emotions that swirled in the air from him now, I could taste his own fear, not my own.

"How dare you Jasper," I started with a whisper of my own now. A threatening smirk on my lips now, the taste of salt reminding me of his initial intentions. I knew exactly how to approach him now, how to break this wall he was trying to build around himself. "You know exactly what the hell I went through for you. Even I know, and I have only a partial glimpse of what happened. You think I'm this doll. Something to be handled and coddled so gently. But then you talk to me like that? That's not you Jasper…" I paused, thinking best of my next move. I let my vision slip for just a second, and I saw. "I'll prove it…Not for me, but for you Jasper. I'm not fragile…nor am I pathetic." I informed him sharply.

It was then that I noticed we were no longer alone. Wide eyes stared at me, fearing for my safety and ready to take action on my behalf. Bella moved to me first. I had seen her intentions in my flash, I knew what she was asking before she even started. I wrapped my arms around her cold and slender neck as she lifted me to her. In a motion too fast for comprehension we were in an unfamiliar area.

She had made her way through the woods all too fast. We were in front of a delicate cottage before she set me down.

"It's Edward, Ness, and I's house. No one's home, I hope you don't mind." Bella was by far the odd one out in the family. It was obvious she was newer to their world. She maintained a sort of human element to her vampiric beauty.

I shook my head, all walls falling away now. As she guided me into the house to the couch, I curled in upon myself. I felt no need to any longer be strong. She started a fire and brought me the fluffiest blanket imaginable.

"It's safe here." She whispered as she sat beside me, legs folded under her.

"Why Bella?" I whimpered into the blanket now. "I know he didn't mean any of that…I know that he's just trying to push me away, but why?" I looked into her kind eyes. They were a soft shade of amber, not intense like the other's eyes were normally.

"Model behavior?" she huffed with a gentle laugh. "It's all Edward did in the beginning… Not that that turned out in his favor either."

I furrowed my brows in thought, pinching my lips into a tight grimace. The thought of Bella being put through this, Jasper having witnessed and felt the effects, and still imploring the tactic on me…It didn't make sense.

Bella took my left hand and played with the ring. The humanness of the actions…it was relaxing. I really did feel safe. I looked up to her eyes and brought myself to her chest. I hugged her thin frame tightly before wincing.

She had noticed and pulled me back away from her. Her eyes conducted a through examination of me before she reached gently to take my wrist in her hand. She delicately and slowly pushed my sleeve up my arm before I heard her growl. I let my eyes fall from her face to my hand then.

Purple and black rings swirled around it in definitive finger patterns. Tears found there way back to my eyes now.

"Depending on how you want to go about this…could be ammunition ya know?" she lightheartedly jested.

"Was everything this hard for you?"

"Arguably? Jasper is actually more open and honest about the situation that Edward could have ever dreamed of being. Edward literally almost sacrificed him to the vampire Hitler to escape his problems."

A giggle rose from me then as a confused look knit itself into my forehead.

Bella had given me the entire run down and several cups of tea before the rasp on the door. The tap was so gentle, I hadn't even heard it. It was when Bella broke her chain of events that I knew. "You up for the best company you've probably ever had?" she chimed.

"I thought that was what I was already having?" I issued. "Who?"

"The biggest teddy bear himself?" she softly smiled. It was obvious who she was talking about and that she cared for him intensely. They had an envious relationship. Something that fostered chaos but also trust and comfort.

"Sure…" I shimmied in my spot, cuddling deeper into the couch and blanket. Closing my eyes and relaxing into the comfort.

She turned her head to the direction of the door, not breaking eye contact with me. I hadn't heard or saw her say anything, but the door opened. Emmett peaked his head in slowly and gently "All clear in here?" he whispered before entering.

Bella nodded and moved closer to me on the couch to give him room. Emmett ignored the gesture and kneeled in front of me, "You okay kiddo?" his eyes shone with concern and adoration.

Fresh tears welled in my eyes at the gesture. Having a family or even close friends who cared was an entirely foreign concept to me. "Are men stupid?" I choked with half of a laugh and the other half a cry.

"One hundred and ten percent…You handled yourself masterfully ya know?" he smirked before directing his gaze to my wrist. He looked to Bella now, speaking aloud only for my sake I gathered. "Carlisle is gonna' wanna look at that…" he looked to me for permission before taking my wrist into his massive hands. "Esme is gonna kill him…That is if Rose doesn't find out first." His look of concern grew into genuine worry for Jasper's well-being.

He closed his hand ever so gently around my wrist without adding any pressure. The chill of his skin felt incredible on the wound. "He didn't mean any of that Ali-cat…I can promise you that." He said making direct eye contact with me. He had so much confidence in his statement that he didn't waiver once.

"What the hell got into him anyway? Jasper never speaks to anyone like that…" Bella adjusted her position, prepping for a full rundown from Emmett. Emmett's eyes came back to me before giving into Bella.

"He saw something while we were out by the ravine…I'd never seen anything like it before…Not even when we fought those newborns."

Bella's head tilted then. "Like?"

Emmett looked to me again, judging if this was a conversation I should be present for. "I don't know…There was a tom, and he was…furthering his bloodline willingly or not." He shook his head. "The way Jasper tore into him…played…instilled the fear that he had previously been giving. It was…natural for him."

"…He saw himself." Bella murmured to herself then and Emmett nodded.

"I guess…and I'm assuming when he saw that ring on her finger…it brought it all back." He turned to me then, "I'm guessing he thinks he's forcing you into this, not giving you a choice."

"So, Rose got into his head after all huh?" Bella conferred.


	38. Wind-chimes

I remained still in spite of father's request. What had I done? Alice was right…this wasn't me. But I did not want her any part of this. Seeing that thin band encircling her delicate finger, it reminded me how damning my presence was to her.

"Hey…Jas." Emmet offered as he cautiously made his way around me. "Are you here yet?"

I raised my eyes to meet his concerned expression. My eyes glaring and tight. "Where else would I be?" I snarled.

He held his hands up in defense and stepped back a fraction of a step. "…Fair. Where the hell is your head then bro? That's Alice."

"You don't think I know that?" I shouted before turning to run, but Edward was there in a defensive stance.

"We need to settle this brother, before any harm comes of Alice." Edward hesitantly issued.

I softened myself, finally realizing just how prepared for battle my body had been. I could taste the concern and fear in the air around me. The most bitter of all lingered…Alice's.

I stiffened into a perfect posture, arms tucked behind my back, military training quickly taking way. I nodded to him brows knit closely together. Edward held his hand out to gesture towards Carlisle now.

As I turned, I was met by the disapproving and astonished scrutiny of Esme who was holding tight to Rosalie. Rosalie's glare was comparable to that of the most dangerous animal in existence, that of a motherly protection of a cub.

Carlisle stepped into their path, curtailing me towards his office uncontested. I bowed my head as I stepped through the closet door, the room, and into the hall.

What had I done? Blaming Alice for her fleeing…That was unwarranted and unparalleled in selfish acts. We knew nothing of her disappearance, and only of Maria's involvement. That knowledge alone removed all blame from Alice, let alone regarding the involvement of the Volturi.

I made my way into Carlisle's professionally flawless office space and found my way to the leather fainting couch. I draped myself over the sleek surface as the heavy door clicked shut behind me.

"What have I done Father?" I whimpered weakly.

"You let the damnation of our existence and your cursed path devour the best parts of you Son. I cannot say I am not disappointed for your actions towards our Alice…." He hesitated for a moment before beginning again. "But I cannot also say I do not understand your plight."

I sprang from my position, the couch beneath me groaning at the ever too rapid pace. "What is there possibly to understand Carlisle? I do not even understand what was going through my mind. The words that flowed ever so easily." My head dropped to my hands as I was washed by Carlisle's heavy wave of compassion. I wish I could turn it off. The faucet of pity…it was overbearing and irrationally bothersome.

"Son…take an impartial vantage point of the entirety of the situation. With all the factors and suddenness of her disappearance and resurgence, it would leave the head of God in shambles." I raised my sight to his fathering lesson. "The similarity Alice's possesses too…herself. It is alarming for the entity of this coven…this family. It is unimaginable the affect her presence has on you. And as for your struggles with immortality, her partial mortality is far from alienated from the situation Son."

"That provides no excuse Carlisle…" I breathed in a defeated manner.

"No, I cannot say that it does son, and certainly reparations will have to be made. I think it is however, a starting point that Alice herself knew this behavior was unlike that of your normal characteristic."

The very mention of her name drove my mental state into a whirlwind. "How is it that she knows Father? How is it that she can be confronted with the face of an undeniable monster and not be illustriously predisposed to turn from me? She is too fearless for her own sake…" I huffed with the slightest semblance of a laugh.

Carlisle rose from his seat behind the desk to perch himself on the edge of his desk now. "Alice was never very good at backing away from an unfortunate circumstance, now was she?" he issued with a firmly placed hand on my shoulder. "Give her time with the family…Then go to her."

"How will I ever be able to meet her gaze after this atrocity?"

"There has not been a day yet that your mother hasn't given me the strength to do the things I do every day of this eternal existence… Some of those things constitute advancing an apology to the strength benefactor herself. It takes a strong man to admit his wrongdoings and an even stronger immortal to perform such a human exploit."

I had found myself in the dark forest after leaving Carlisle's office. I felt no better about my actions or words fired against my mate. Blaming immortality and its vulnerabilities appeared cowardly to me. Having a strong southern upbringing was impossible to shake as venom coursed through your veins. Any development of any kind was near impossible. Because of this, my actions towards my beloved left an unsavory, and sickeningly sweet feeling within me. Had my mother still been with me, she surly would have taken the nearest object to me in disdain.

I tracked Alice's scent as I wandered, allowing myself to fall off of her path and rediscover it in another location. I was effusively knowledgeable of her location and company. I had spent the past hours unwilling to face her tear-stained face.

The sun had now set, and a deep chill encompassed the land. The air felt dangerous and pejorative of human survival. I needed her… I needed to ensure her safety even if I was the thing she needed protection from. If only I was nearer to her, my desires would be extinguished.

Before I had even made the conscious decision, I was already on her trail yet again. It was obvious that Bella had not taken a direct course to the cottage as I wound around the mountain top. Perhaps in efforts to make atmospheric change more palatable for Alice…or to protect her from any tracker who wished her harm…

The dim yellow light flooded into the forest from the cottage in front of me. I kept my distance from the house, only enough to sense her sweet and rose petal soft emotions. I slid against the nearest tree down to the damp soil. I closed my eyes and let her sentiment wash over me. It was the most addicting sensation imaginable. She was surprisingly calm, elated, and familial? A sort of happiness.

I silenced my unnecessary breathing and movement. I focused in close and then I heard it. Her laugh rang through my mind like wind-chimes after a spring storm. Clear and soft like a bell it soothed my frayed nerves. I drifted into a lulled state just as I had the night she disappeared, evoking the myriad of memories both past and present.


End file.
